


Sneaky Refill [Updated]

by SuplexQueen



Category: Rung - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Whirl - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depends on how you'd see a happy ending, Depressed Swerve, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Insanity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Stalking, Vomiting, Yandere Jazz, twisted ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuplexQueen/pseuds/SuplexQueen
Summary: He couldn't help it. In the back of his processor he knew that thinking like this wasn't right nor safe nor morally correct. Yet he couldn't help it. The longer he watched the bartender work and do his thing the more he found little and big things that drew him in, like a whirlpool it's victim. As far as he was concerned he was the only one thinking like this about the minibot, the only one who truly appreciated his work and presence.So who'd care if he just kept the little guy?





	1. Hello darkness my old friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first time since I've written something longer. Please bear with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swerve is fine.

It was a slow day. Nothing against slow days! Slow days were fine! Mostly at least. He liked his bar better when it was full. Swerve mused to himself as he wiped down the counter, his gaze slowly travelling through the room, watching his few patrons. The Lost Light had stopped at Cybertron and most people weren't even on the ship right now. Most people went out of town to do other stuff. Celebrate survival, see old friends, do stuff with new friends. Doing friend stuff. The minibot didn't really saw the appeal. He'd rather just stay in his bar and do his thing! Yeah.. 

Skids and the others had went too. Buggered off to check out different places to celebrate, because celebrating all the time in Swerves bar was not ecxiting enough for the bunch of open bottles. He let his optics analyze the people present again but only saw old faces. He heard some of the people from Cybertron had the allowance to wander the ship for as long as they didn't take off but he hadn't spotted anyone in particular who striked him as a local. Not yet anyway. He hoped some would come soon, gossip a little about what had happened. Frankly since they landed the minibot had stayed as much inside as possible.

He wasn't a people person. Even if people thought that because he liked to talk but just because someone talks a lot that doesn't mean he's good with people or always out for company.  ~~~~ _He wanted the company though._ Not the right mindset. Cheer up! He had company right here in form of.. small groups, some single, drunk mechs here and there. Okey, maybe not exactly the company that he wished for but it wasn't like he was going to be picky about it.

 _He just wished that the others had taken him along._ Someone had to run the bar after all!  _He wanted to come too._ Who was better than him to do the job? It was his bar after all!  _But he hadn't been invited. Even Whirl had been invited._ Yeah. He really was better off on the ship.  _Where he could hide himself by being busy._ Though, it was getting late. 

The minibot turned and looked at the many bottles in front of him. He should dust those off soon. Yeah. . . Ah heck, he could do it now.  _Not like he had anything better to do._ So the next thing he did was starting to sort the bottles off the shelfes before starting to wipe it down. Having to use a stool to even reach that high. In such situations his height wasn't incredibly favourable but in the end it wasn't really that important. Sure, he could be bigger and stronger but then moving in a bar, behind the counter, full of sensitive glass and furniture would be a lot harder. He was already as bulky as they came  so being not too big actually helped. Even if most of his patrons had to look down on him. Heck, he was even smaller than Rung.  _He'd been invited._

He picked up the bottles individually and started wiping the dust of those that weren't as often requested, being as careful as he could be. Swiping the cloth gently over the glass to ensure that he wouldn't accidenlty break it or scratch it. _It was somewhat comforting that he could take care of something fragile._ He didn't want to waste his credits by breaking his own stuff before even selling it. That wouldn't really go well with his bussiness.  _He wondered what the others were doing right now._

It took a while where Swerve just worked in silent solitude without getting bothered, completely distracted from his thoughts for the time span. By the time he snapped out of his stupor he was looking at an empty bar. The few patrons that he had, had left too. No company any longer. They left their glasses tipped over too here and there. Eugh, cleaning. Swerve looked at the wrong room with a wide smile on his face. He didn't know why he was smiling. He just smiled most of the time, by now it was probably hard wired. 

He walked around the counter. Since no one was here anymore and he didn't really.. feel so good at the moment, he might as well close up the bar for today. Sure, three hours early but he wasn't was keen on spending his time sitting alone in a big room with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Yeah, that somehow wasn't necessarily on his to-do list.

The minibot started cleaning up the glasses, wiping the tables and shoving the stools into a neat order around the tables. It was hard work since the tables were in general bigger than him. Heck, some of the stools were fragging taller than him! He did have bigger patrons too after all and thought it was only fair for them to have a place to sit at as well. A smaller mech could still sit on a chair that was too big for him after all but if you were too fat- too big for the chair then it was a little harder to get comfortable.

The slow work progressed though, he was getting it done. Even if it took him some time he had decided at the start of opening this bar that he would do this routine everytime after his bar closed. No one wanted to visit a dirty bar. There could be no nice time in a bar that was grimey and disgusting. You'd have to worry where to sit because you didn't want to catch any sicknesses!

No matter now. Swerve shoves the last stool into place before leaving the room and locking the door on his way out. Looking to his sides, the hallway seemed completely empty. He didn't even hear anyone talking. Normally you always heard someone. Shifts always rotatet, someone was always awake even if they just woke up or got off their shift. Yet it was so empty. Probably because right now shifts were kind of on hold and everyone had left the ship to celebrate their victory against that creepy invasion. 

Sure was glad that he hadn't been shot or torn in two or stepped on. These titans sure looked intimidating up close too. The other one looked dead from afar but had been moving and it still send shivers down his spine cords everytime he remembered that frozen face. Shock, Pain, Fear, Blank. Some of these. Maybe one. Two? He didn't really want to think too hard on whatever the heck that dead person had been thinking off. Right now he wanted to go to his quarters  _and curl up and feel miserable until recharge took him_ , read a datapad or two and then recharge. 

Slowly he started to move himself after staring a long moment down the hallway both sides. His optics skimming around, checking for any kind of people but really, there didn't seem to be any. At least not right now. A shame that his quarters were so far off as well. It somehow felt like walking to an execution but he couldn't recognize what made him feel that way. 

Turning around the corner he caught something, voices. Multiple voices. Oh, that sounded like Tailgates chipper babbling. So they were back, huh? The longer he walked in that direction the more he felt sick to his tanks for some reason. Anxiety slowly burning into him as it became clear that any moment he'd meet the group. They sounded happy. Even Rung sounded very excited, normally he was very calm. Ah, there they were. 

The group existing out of Tailgate, Skids, Cyclonus, Whirl, Brainstorm, Rung and the couple that was Rewind and Chromedome were gathered in front the shared quarters of said couple. Chatting it up very lively. They seemed to be up to some plotting. Swerve had the urge to walk past them but .. _His need for company got the better of him._ Well, saying hello couldn't hurt! Right? So he just walked up to them, smiling his usual smile. 

"Hey there! I see you've come back from your adventures on our lovely home planet! How was it?" Yeah. He was able to not talk too much but by the at first confused and startled expressions that they gave him upon his sudden arrival he had a feeling that maybe he should have just stuck to not talk at all this time and walk by as he had previously planned to. Skids was the one to speak up and end the awkward moment. "Hey Swerve." Which wasn't actually an answer to his question but the others joined in, greeting him except for Cyclonus who just stared at him with a scowl on his face as if Swerve just shot a family member or something. 

Tailgate started to babble though, looking cheery and hopping over to the other minibot that had stayed at the ship. "It was fun! We went to that bar that's run by really nice people and we got free drinks at some point and met these really cool guys who apparently play in a band together and-" And people told him he talks a lot. Cyclonus to the rescue. Before Tailgate could talk himself and the people around him into a happy stupor he picked up the smol and.. left into the quarters of the couple.

His expression must have betrayed his confusion about that, because Rewind spoke up. "The others are staying at ours, we're playing games and watching movies." He made vague hand gestures, turning already to speak to his conjunx while Swerve felt how the sickness crawled back into his tank. He opened his mouth but Whirl interrupted him with a wild stomping motion. "Better not be games that I can't play! Or I'm coming up with something-"

The rest was lost to Swerve as the helicopter left into the room as well, followed by Chromedome and Rewind in person. Rung smiled and gave a soft wave to the red and white minibot, dissappearing too in the shared quarters with Brainstorm who'd he been talking to. Leaving him and Skids outside in the hallway. Alone. The door hissed shut but remained unlocked. He doubted they were waiting for him to enter too.

Skids looked with a smile down at Swerve but he seemed somewhat uncomfortable. "Well, see ya." Swerve would be too if he was unsure how to tell someone to go away because he wanted to have fun with his friends without that particular person.  _Please don't leave him alone again. He wanted to play too. Please._

Not that he ever had been in that situation before. Ever. 

Swerve didn't get to reply thought, he didn't get to ask if he could play too. The blue mech just quickly slipped into the quarters where the others were and the door slipped shut. The minibot didn't miss the somewhat guilty looks of Rung though and.. surprisingly Whirl before it closed completely. Leaving now only him all alone in the hallways, alone with his thoughts and the muffled noises of laughter and talk coming from Chromedomes and Rewinds room. 

That's okey! He was planning on going to his quarters anyway!  _Which were so empty._ He felt exhausted anyway!  _Sad and empty._ Swerves smile twitched and spread a little wider before he turned again and continued his path. Startling slightly as he heard a loud crashing from behind him as he reached the corner, as he turned he saw Whirl's head peeking out of the doorway, the voices not muffled anymore but hushed and agitated about something.

Somehow looked like the empurata victim looked for something. Swerve really wanted to know for what- His anxiety won over curiousity and he quickly dissappeared around the corner before Whirl could fully turn around and spot, and thus realize, that Swerve had either walked very slowly or had been standing for an unknown amount of time in front of their door. He didn't need for anyone to think that he was spying on people.

Walk fast, fast. "Frag!" The loud exclamation of the ex-wrecker made him startle and pick up his pace until he could dissappear behind the next corner. Whirl scared him. Frankly. A few people scared him. Just because he didn't look like he was uncomfortable didn't mean that he was comfortable all the time. 

Almost there. He could transform and just drive all the way to his quarters, that would probably save him some time but, nahhhh. Too much effort. Which made no sense but talking to himself inside his head was more important than the loud thrumming of his engine to ruin it. That sounded much sadder when he actually thought that directly. Not important. His pedes carried him quicker and quicker through the hallways.

Which wasn't as quick still, after all his legs were only so short and- yikes! 

Out of nowhere another mech had appeared from behind a corner, almost colliding with Swerve. The minibot came to a sudden halt, flailing his arms around to try and keep his balance and to stop himself from running into the bigger mech with a startled expression. His visor flaring in shock as he realized that an impact was not avoidable. He was definetely going to crash into the other. He felt his body losing it's balance and then-

Whoop. Suddenly the mech moved himself with the grace of some kind of cyber snake, winding out of the way and at the same time catching Swerve by his bulky shoulders, keeping him from landing on his face just in time. He had almost just cracked his visor with kissing the ground, which wouldn't have been the first time but normally people didn't care enough to try and catch him. Only cute mechs had the privilige of being caught when almost tripping. 

How had he came to the conclusion that he wasn't cute out of nowhere and without any context at all? Probably because it fitted pretty well to him and he couldn't keep his mind from running away with his emotions. He needed to calm his head first chance he got, maybe the idea to recharge had been a good one in the end?

"You aight?" The somewhat smooth voice that wasn't exactly very deep but not too high and just right startled him out of his train of thoughts. He really needed to stop spacing out before he accidently shot someone in the head. Again. He turned his head but was able to turn himself around fully to look at his rescuer/the stranger that had such a strong accent. He hadn't heard that kind of accent before. He heard accents before but-

Swerve's head decided to stop thinking when he realized who he almost ran into. That was Jazz, third command of the autobot cause and leader of the Spec Ops team during the war. He was famous for being absolutely deadly. Holy slag. 

"Yo? Present? Did I break you?" The taller mech leaned down with a coy smirk and his visor glimmered amused as Swerves vocalizer only gave a weak noise of static. Get it together you useless piece of scrap! "NO!" He yelled out, completely suddenly. Most mechs would at least flinch but Jazz didn't even twitch with his pinky finger, his expression remaining the same amount of amused as he stood straight up again, still looking down. 

"You sure? Kinna makes it seem like you're havin' sum problems here." Was.. Was the mech teasing him? "I'm fine! I was just startled because I've been in thought and I didn't really look that much for people because most people are out of the ship and in the town and-" A very big invent is taken before he continues to babble on, the awkward moment where the saboteur is just listening to him with a chipper smile on his face continues. "and then I, I mean there are people I met some but aside from them no one else is really on the ship and I really wanted to get to my quarters so that I can get to recharge because my shift in the bar has been very exhausting- I mean, not many people were there since they're all out and doing stuff but, you know, working and stuff-"

Swerve froze and shut his mouth. Looking up with wide optics behind his visor up to the saboteur who just continued to smile so.. he didn't seem annoyed at all. Just considerably listened to the bartender babble away with an almost.. curious expression? As if he really cared about the stuff that Swerve had just hectically and almost frantically talked about. Even though they had only been exscuses. It made him feel a bit calmer. 

"Well, 's good that none of us actually landed on our afts, eh?" The white and black mech stated a few seconds after Swerve had stopped talking, as if excpecting and actually waiting for the small mech to say something more. The casual attitude of the bigger made Swerve automatically relax. He- He actually felt as if he didn't annoy the other with his babbling and they barely exchanged any sentences. "Yeah! That would have probably hurt since the ground is hard an-" 

He cut himself off again and looked embarassed up to the saboteur. "Sorry." He didn't want to push his luck. He wanted to try and be a pleasant person to talk to even if he had trouble forcing it. "No problem man! Sumtimes you just gotta let it out." The smooth tenor brought Swerve out of his anxious stupor and he knew he looked a bit dumb, staring at the plain very attractive mech who was great in the personality apartment too! Probably. He hoped so.

Swerve really liked him already. "So, you guys fly off next month?" Jazz chimed, leaning against the wall with crossed arms as he smiled down at Swerve. His optics dimming a bit before glimmering up again with curiousity. Genuine curiousity. "Eh, yes! The ship needs plenty repairs after the somewhat rushed and harsh entrance our crew laid down, haha, we- we practically rode on the titan through a portal to cybertron after all!" 

He wasn't bragging to look more interesting. No. Not at all. He wasn't trying to either. He was just as casual as Jazz, Swerve could be just as casual! Here, he'd proof it! He leaned to the side, the fact that they were at a corner completely slipping his mind and his hand trying to find support right where the wall ended. Last thing the bartender saw was the slightly startled expression of Jazz as he fell out of sight and landed on his side, on the floor.

Guess some things were unavoidable. Dirt would always find its way back home after all..

Ouch. He landed unfortunately too and managed to almost crush his servo. Great job Swerve. You really can't do anything right. He winced as he heard pedesteps- No. No wait he heard nothing as Jazz stepped into view with a surprised expression* "You ok?" He questioned, grabbing down and simply pulling the sturdy minibot back onto his feet and holding him in place as if he weighted nothing, with one hand. The polyhexian wasn't even that big himself! 

Some people were just really great is what he could guess. "S-Sorry. Hah, tried to be cool." He wanted to dissappear into the ground. When he made a step back the other let him go without a struggle but lifted a hand as if he was gonna say something. Swerve interrupted him, not wanting to hear about how humiliating that was or the faked sympathy. "I- I suddenly feel very exhausted though, should really get going!"

The small mech made several steps backwards and waved his hands both at the same time to try and look as friendly and not a cowardly as possible. "So- thanks for the- for the save earlierbye!" With that, like a failure, like a coward, he just transformed and drove off. Drifting around the corner, hitting the wall because he couldn't even run away correctly and out of the corner of his field of vision he could the black and white mech wince in sympathy at the loud crashing sound. 

Swerve didn't wait though. He drove off. He didn't stop again until he was in front of his quarters where he came to a screeching halt and transformed. Fleeing into the dark and lonely room after pawing in the code of it. He was such a fragging, sad exscuse for a mech. Not even Skids wanted him around- Or anyone else for that matter. Not even Rung! Rung liked everyone but not Swerve! Not him.. Who'd like him?! He was a nuisance for everyone around him. 

His constant smile twitched but no matter how he willed it, it just wouldn't go away, not even when he felt sparks at the edges of his optics. Crawling defeated onto his berth and then curling up on it. Connecting himself to his recharge slab before forcing himself to power down to escape this misery that was his, oh so lonely, life. 

He felt always tired anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jazz, all the while who was still in the hallway at the exact same spot was trying to figure out what to make of this. That had been utterly adorable. What caused this train of thoughts however, was unreasonably unknown to him. There were plenty people who reacted as nervous as Swerve to him first time meeting in person or whenever really. It wasn't special that he was regarded the way he was. Almost every mech was anxious and babbly when they felt pressured.

Being the ex third in command of the autobot cause made him rank almost like a noble. If there were any nobles. Which there weren't, everyone was supposedly equal after the war. Not really but they were working on it. He stepped a bit to the side and looked at the pain streak that the small bartender had left behind. Now that he thought of it, he didn't even know the name of the smaller. 

A shame he didn't ask. Oh, but hold. The saboteur grinned a little to himself without taking his optics off the streaks of paint on the floor. The minibot had mentioned that he worked in a bar and up until now there was only one really known bar in this ship. Swerve's. Now, as far as he knew the owner of the bar was a minibot and there weren't many employees, if any at all. The polyhexian had to keep himself from laughing out loud, crouching down.

His fingers trailed the paint streak. So, Swerve. It was a high possibility that the mech he just met had been the bars owner, Swerve. Naming his own bar after himself either showed a lack of creativity or confidence. Weirdly he didn't think that the smaller was that confident so maybe it was the first. Then again, plenty idiots named their shops after themself. Maybe Swerve was an idiot? He couldn't rule it out. 

Something in him found the clumsy behavior endaring though. He longed that the conversation had continued longer. As the other drove off he had to keep himself from hunting after him alone for the sake of hunting. That would have probably freaked his most recent object of interest even more out than he already had been. The mech lifted his finger and held it in front of his face, tilting his head with a soft smile. Mh, a nice red. He liked that color but it didn't fit him personally.

Black and white was also a lot more practical than looking like a rainbow, maybe one day when he didn't need to be as practical anymore. That was a nice thought. In the back he heard voices, footsteps. Mhh, maybe it was a good moment to get up and move himself. After all he had things to be doing still. He didn't just get on this ship out of curiousity. 

Nevermind, ok, he had but he had still actual things to do outside of it. At least he now knew what he could be doing tomorrow. Visiting the bar seemed to be a good way to spend his time, if only to still his interest in the smaller mech. He stood right when three people came around the corner. Looked like two flyers and one grounder. The saboteur turned and walked past them, his visor didn't give away the sneaking glances. These three didn't do the same, they were too busy discussing their current topic to even notice him apparently.

"-still think it was kind of uncalled for to shut him out like that." The smallest of the three, an orange/brownish one with glasses spoke. Drama, mh? The voices faded while he walked but the jet with the facemask was still hearable as he spoke. "I didn't even notice that he shut him out like tha-" He didn't get to finish because the .. Jazz squinted and stopped silently, turning around after they passed him. None of them noticed. He knew that one, Whirl. He used to be a wrecker.

As loud and obnoxious as he imagined any wrecker he simply interrupted the other flyer loudly. "For being a scientist you're as daft as they come! Take it from me!" They turned at a corner, the opposite direction of which the smaller one earlier had taken and their voices slowly faded away. Normally Jazz wasn't one for gossip but small informations about everything never hurt anybody. Who knew, maybe it'd come in handy in the future. 

One could never tell. After the hallways were completely quiet again the saboteur remained in his spot, thinking to himself. Mhpf, not much worth brooding over nothing yet. He had found himself a small window of activity for tomorrow and that was already a good start. With a smooth motion he turned and started to walk again. He'd wander a little more around before going home for a good, long recharge.  _Not long. He woke up in an thirty minute tact._

With completely silent steps that weren't normal for a mech his size he continued his way through the ship. Whistling a chipper and happy tune for himself, not too loud though. In fact, completely silent. Internal hearing was neat for sneakily listening to something while pretending that one was listening. Remembered him of Prowl and the good old times with lectures. Sure was glad that these wouldn't happen anymore unless he willingly put himself in the paxians way.

Thinking about putting himself in peoples way. Maybe he shouldn't go to the bar, after all, he knew that his Spec Ops wiring could get a little crazy sometimes. He was wired differently after all. Maybe it was better to just let this go and do his own thing back on Cybertron. He could find other interesting people. Maybe, this new found interest wasn't worth investigating.. 

Hah. Fat chance. 

 


	2. Wait I know you

When Swerve woke up from his recharge he just stared at the wall without any movement. He .. didn't bother getting up immediately. He just looked straight ahead without any particular thoughts on hid mind before slowly starting to think about getting up. 

He didn't want to. He couldn't find it in him to tear up the motivation needed to get out of his berth and start his normal day. Maybe he should just keep the bar closed. Thing was, he never wanted to get up. For a long time he's been having the same, internal conversation with himself. Over and over while never actually staying in his habsuite. Someone had to run this bar. What would all the  ~~alcoholics~~ people who wanted to have a great and whole time without him and his bar?! Sometimes making sacrifices was necessary! 

He still didn't manage to get his body to move. At least not in the next hour. He just laid there and wasted away in solitude before he finally managed to gather himself and roll out of his berth to give himself a shock therapy to wake up. Hitting the floor with a loud THUMP and a grunt of particular discomfort. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable feeling his weight press down. He was so bulky. No wonder people didn't flirt with him. Saying that he was somewhat good looking would be a stretch.

In the end, he managed to fight himself on his feet too to, without even bothering to wash up a little from yesterday, strolling out of his very empty room. He kind of missed Red Alert. Which was surprising, with the red mech he never really had an off time whenever they were in the room at the same time. The security officer continued to fuss over everything. He was worried for Swerve, sure, an unhealthy kind of worried but worried for him. 

Was he that desperate? To use someone mentally sick to try and feel valuable and needed? Swerve looked at a window, his reflection showing him almost careless seeming. A bright and happy smile plastered on his face while he had these thoughts about that one day he would just not get up.

He swear it wa hardwired at this point. Made him squint at the reflection but thanks to his visor he still looked cheery and happy. A good thing, really. People didn't want to visit a bar where the bartender opened up a feelings forum. They came to to have a good time!  _Rather to get wasted and forget about their miserable life and really who could blame them? Swerve sure couldn't. Not him and not ever._

As the minibot dragged himself through the hallways he slowly managed to get his body to move like he was happy as well. His face sure had the motions down but it took incredible effort on Swerves part to make sure his feet didn't drag, his shoulders didn't falter and his head didn't drop in defeat. He did have an reputation to take care of after all. So he just continued to walk, lost in his thoughts. Only when he reached the bar he became a bit more concious of his surroundings.

The mech pawed the code in, locked the door open and strolled into his beloved bar. He swore to Primus sometimes he thought this room was the only thing keeping him alive. Hah! That was a good one! He should tell that one to Whirl, he liked dark humor.  _He didn't like people talking about their feelings though._ They'd have a great laugh about it.  _As long as Swerve disguised it well enough._ So the next natural thing was to take a seat and just wait. Wait for something.  
  
The ship was quiet. Bummer. But that was to be expected, it was early and normally people didn't wake up and started to wasted at morning hours. Most people had friends and hobbies and stuff to be doing when they woke up when not working. Not Swerve. No. He sat bitterly behind the counter on a high stool and stared with a fixated smile onto the glas he'd been cleaning, just to eventually put it down and let it rest there.

No. Swerve didn't get to do that because he didn't have any of that. Not for lack of trying. Swear. A lot of hobbies just weren't fun alone unless it was watching a porno and jacking it. Alone. No not even that really did it these days. One could almost think he joined a cult for wholesome and pure people that's how little it interested him these days if he got his bolts screwed or not. That was the level he was at. Bah, who cared if he was alone?! He could use some time away from people.

He looked up again almost hopefully though, but the hallways was empty and so was the entrance. O-Obviously! He just thought about how it was way too early! _Yet he couldn't help hoping that maybe someone just as lonely would come strolling in-_ Swerve spun around quickly and grabbed a bottle of high grade to clean it off- He just cleaned the bottles yesterday but he had to do something. Anything. He didn't care if he looked desperate no one was here anyway. 

"Yo." 

The somewhat familiar voice startled him so badly that he flung the bottle upwards, it went flying over his head and through the air and the minibot spun around again just in time to see none other than Jazz catch the flying bottle single handedly as if it had been for him all along. Smiling charmingly at him with such a happy and cheery and wholesome expression it mate Swerves spark lurch in it's casing. That was just an too adorable smile for someone who could probably offline him in over 600 ways and get away with it.  _Not that getting away with killing him would be hard. Who'd even notice his absence?_ Wait, he just looked- How did Jazz get there without him noticing, he wasn't that small to dash unnoticed into a room and take a seat to look as casual as if he'd been there the whole time.

Well, he had come an hour too late to his shift but he had also known that no one was going to be here this early. Or at least that is what he thought. The saboteur simply credits for the bottle he just caught over the counter and popped it open with his thumb. Swerve would have had to use both hands. So the polyhexian was pretty strong or just talented in opening things up. 

Somehow that sounded wrong when one was thinking that while looking at that innocent smile that stretched over the black and white mechs face. Very wrong. Then again he probably opened up a lot of corpses in his ca- stop it. "Ah! Hey there!" Swerve clasped his hands together and needed a moment before he managed to catch himself again and pocket the credits. This must be a good day for him Primus blessed him with actual, seemingly pleasant company!

Then he remembered his humiliation yesterday and decided promptly, no, this wasn't a blessing this was a curse. He wondered who he hurt and dissappointed this time to have to spend the next hours in an awkward situation. "You doin' ok, man?" Jazz perked up again. Taking a sip from his bottle. "Didn't mean to startle you, sorry 'bout that." 

To that he nodded towards Swerve with an slightly remorseful expression. Which again, made his spark lurch in it's casing and urge the bartender to quickly make flail movements with his hands. Softly shoving the stool that he had hopped off earler closer to the counter and climbing onto it. "Nono! I shouldn't have gotten such a startle, I mean, I run a bar there it's obvious that people come around!"  _Not really._ "I'm glad you came! I mean, our conversation yesterday ended a bit fast since I was so tired-" Yeah sure, tired. "but now you're here and y-you can" He fragging stuttered, Primus swallow him please. Vore warning. 

He invented. "you can talk to me as much as you want, if you even want to! I mean, totally fine if not I get it some people rather notspeakthisearlyinthe-" Swerve hadn't even noticed that he'd slowly been speeding up his speech until it was more or less incoherent, nervous babbling. He shut up immediately though as soon as he noticed and looked a little mortified at the bigger mech. "S-Sorry." Primus have mercy on his soul.

Oh thi was going great. He sure wasn't embarassing himself. Nope, Nuh uh. Not at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jazz didn't know how to react to his own reaction to the smaller mech. He was absolutely enraptured now that he could actually relax and appreciate the sight and sound that made the minibot. His voice was a little deeper than his own but somehow still sounded very adorable whenever he would hitch halfway of a sentence and try to cover it up with his hands gesturing wildly around. So it hadn't been because of confidence. 

Clearly Swerve was lacking in that department. He kept avoiding looking directly at Jazz, he could tell even with the red and white mech wearing a visor. His body language spoke volumes of avoidy behavior. He seemed very anxious even though he was smiling as brightly as the suns themselves but something about that smile didn't seem right either. It just never faltered even a little and always stayed the same. It didn't look fake but to someone who's job it was to read people it did. 

"So, since we didn't really get to know each other yesterday, 'm Jazz." He drawled while offering his hand. By now, since he was a good boy who did his homework, he knew that this was Swerve, but it would put the minibot a lot more at ease if he didn't show that he knew that. By now he already knew a lot about the smaller and that just with barely any researches. People normally got unnerved when someone they didn't know, knew them already.

So playing dumb it was but the happy shuffling as Swerve scooted forward to grab his hand was worth it. His smile almost turning genuine there for a second. Almost. "It's Swerve! I know the name of my bar propably already showed you that but then again maybe I just named it like that because I like the sound of the word!" He babbled on. Jazz hid his glee behind a curious smile. 

Somehow the saboteur felt at ease at how easy he could read the minibot. Sure, Swerve tried to obviously cover up whatever he was thinking or trying to force himself to talk any less but as he continued to fail in that regard with Jazz, it just made him feel safe. If Swerve was such a sucky liar then he didn't really need to watch out for any signs like he had to do with a lot of mechs in his life. Prowl for example had the worst kind of pokerface he'd ever seen. In a good way for himself but a bad way for Jazz.

Optimus too but that was kind of thanks to his Battle mask as well. His optics were like doors to his very soul so normally Jazz didn't have problems reading their leader unless the Prime was being very serious. Which he was not as much in the recent days. Swerve continued to talk to Jazz's delight. "So it's good that we told each other our names right now to avoid any confusion about the bar name!" Which didn't make any sense.

None at all but if it made the bartender more at ease, he was willingly accepting all the nonsense he said just for the sake of talking. Somehow he could understand. Bluestreak had kind of the same thing, running his mouth to cope with whatever he'd been dealing with. Blue wasn't as easy to read though. After everything the praxian was still a soldier and had been such. Reading people wasn't always easy. One needed to know the signs.

Swerve gave them in tons. Practically poured them over Jazz as if he didn't want any secrets for himself. As if he wanted to share his everything. Which was just fine by Jazz. He'd gladly take it. Not like he had anything better to do and since they were only here for one month he should use this welcome distraction from his usual boredom.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the peace that they had established thus far. It was just a little too peaceful for someone who's job it was to be literally on the edge 24/7. His SpecOps programming kind of threw him for a loop everytime he closed his optics and tried to relax and next thing he knew he was holding a gun at absolutely nothing. It was going from funny to absolutely ridiculous. Really, Jazz didn't even knew when he pulled his weapons. 

Even with the visor he noticed that the smaller kept looking to the entrance as if he was waiting for someone but Jazz didn't point it out. He doubted the minibot was actually waiting for someone in particular. He seemed too fidgety for that and jumped a little in his seat whenever a random mech even passed the bar in a lonely stroll as if he hoped they'd enter. 

Guess he was either alone or bored as well. While he followed his inner thoughts the minibot hadn't stopped talking once. It was almost an art form how he could just continue to babble on and on without any real reason.

Jazz was impressed.

Swerve had zoned completely out. He just talked about the most random things without any context to battle his very visible anxiety. He saw it before. The older mech smiled softly and cocked his head. Staying attentive for the entire time. Heh. Real cute. The red minibot even seemed to thrive on the fact that Jazz seemed to pay attention, everytime he answered on time to a question asked that showed he'd been listening Swerve got a little brighter in his story telling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bar had remained empty for most of the day. Jazz continued to converse with the bartender and by the end of it he had hardly any other urge than to grab those sturdy hips and do Primus knew what to the little mech. Jazz didn't even know when he started to feel this way. He should be a bit taken aback by it but he wasn't. The saboteur was content just spending time with his new friend. Yeah, friend. At some point Swerve had babbled out loud about how glad he was to find a new friend.

He didn't seem to have too many of those. At some point there was a group of people Swerve tried to interact with but he got constantly shoved out of the attention by dismissive behavior and fake smiles. Which was what was happening at the very moment.

The minibot was talking to a bigger, blue mech. Assumingly named Skids. Not hard to tell that he had the hots for that guy or at least some feelings of attachement. Which, by the way, were obviously completely ignored by named, blue mech. The others in the group were friendlier but they also didn't seem to really know how to handle Swerve constantly trying to whip up a conversation. Well, almost. 

Three of them, the ones he saw yesterday were making honest effort at giving Swerve genuine time and interest to their conversations. They weren't good at it. Which surprised him, he knew by now that besides Whirl, the others names were Brainstorm and Rung. Rung was a therapist, it should be like second nature to the mech to talk to someone but apparently outside of his job he was not quite as skilled in it as one would have thought.

They were clumsy. They kept saying the wrong things or got distracted, thus paying barely the right kind of attention to him. The kind he was getting, some mechs had recognized him and been trying to get his attention by flirting and so on but frankly he wasn't interested. 

His only focus was on the bartender who had given up after hours of pathetic trying. He was trotting back on a bar with the widest smile he'd ever seen. The fakest smile he'd ever seen. Even the roughian, Whirl, had seemingly the ability to tell the fake smile from a real one apart. He looked miserably after the minibot. His claws clicking agitated before he turned around to Skids who was seemingly the reason why Swerve couldn't be part of the group.

A surprise he didn't shout whatever they were now discussing through the entire bar. He realized that the others in the group had noticed too that something was up and even if they threw uncomfortable or guilty looks after the bartender, no one followed. No, after ten seconds max. they even continued their previous conversations even as if Swerve never had existed. 

This just wouldn't do. 

Jazz shrugged off the mech that had been chewing his audial horn off for the past thirty minutes and leaned over the bar to catch a glimpse of Swerve who was currently crouching under his counter and shuffling around with addetives for the drinks. Literally. He didn't seem to plan on anything with them, he just.. moved them around while staring blankly with that smile on the ground. Jazz smiled a little at the sight.

"Eyy.. Lil' buddy." Which seemed to be enough to startle the mech out of his stupor, making him look up with a surprised expression, as if he had not expected for anyone to pay attention to him at the moment. "Eh! Hey there! Don't you have a conversation buddy at your side or something?" Swerve stood, confused looking around for the mech that Jazz had shooed away just a few moments ago. "Nope. All me. Only me. Say, how 'bout you 'n me have a drink together?" 

The offer made Swerves face light up like a star, Jazz internally had to stop himself from leaning over and pressing a kiss on those plump lips.. He could bet they'd taste delicious. He shivers internally, geez, when had he become so invested in the smaller? "So, how 'bout it? A drink?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swerve couldn't believe it still. He just closed the bar early to spend some time with his newest friend! It was Jazz idea. They shared a drink and since the bar was so empty, aside from the others- Yeah speaking of- The minibot looked up at Skids with a nervous tingle in his tank. The mech didn't look so happy. "-nd I mean, it's not cool to just throw us out after we came to see you." Which was new information for him.

They hadn't talked to him much. Tailgate was babbling to Cyclonus, who seemed uncaring of where they spend their time as long as they did it at all. Because the purple mech just picked Tailgate up by the waist, the smaller mech didn't even stop his babbling to invent, and started to walk off in a random direction. Rewind and Chromedome didn't seem that fed up either, to be honest. They were busy nosing each other while being super gay.

The only ones really paying attention were Jazz in person, Skids, Rung, Whirl and Brainstorm. But only Skids really seemed to have a problem with getting kicked out. "We even decided to stay in today." He looked genuinly sad. Skids didn't mean to be a dick. He was just without any tact. Whirl Clawpalmed behind the blue mech and rolled his single optic. "Let's just shoot some stuff!" Rung remained quiet but Brainstorm was talking to him, so he was probably listening to the scientist.

Jazz seemed indifferent. He was basically analyzing the slag out of this situation. His visor dimming a little occassionally and his mouth pulled into a frown. He'd been listening to Skids quiet ranting too, apparently he was responsible for this.

Which was fragged up! Swerve felt torn between defending his new friend or doing what his old friends wanted- Ah! Jazz had started to move while Skids had closed in as well towards Swerve, talking to him. Slag, he hadn't payed attention. Oh Primus- "Now now." Jazz voice was calm and still somewhat cheery, though it had taken on a slightly more dull tone.

"You've been sayin' that but c'mon. Since you guys got here neither talked to 'im." He stated dryly but at the same time seemed as chipper and friendly as always, yet he lifted a single digit and poked Skids on the chest. It looked gentle but Skids startled backwards anyway. Staring at the saboteur with a concentrated expression. Jazz continued without being invited to. "The entire time you coulda talked to 'im but for sumeone who claims they came for 'im you guys really lacked the attentiion givin' towards him." 

Swerve felt like someone pinned him against a board. His visor flaring nervously. A sudden claw on his shoulder had him startle and look up with a confused expression. Whirls optic stared at him* "Just go, squirt. We're fine." With that he got a shove, roughly, and stumbled right into the saboteurs side. The white mech startled slightly and grabbed Swerve by the shoulder, giving a confused but then realizing look towards Whirl and grinned.

Before the minibot knew he'd been picked up and was carried away like a princess. Yelping out in confusion and embarassement. Okey then! He gives a wave to the group, spotting their confused and surprised expressions. The only one who seemed satisfied with this was Whirl. Gone they were. Alright then! Swerve clung a bit to the others shoulders as Jazz continued to walk. As he looks up the visor of the saboteur greets him with a warm smile.

"So, what we gunna do?" The voice was warm and inviting. Swerve melted a little into the firm hold of the bigger mech. Thinking genuinly about it before perking up. "We- We could watch movies- OH! I have a lot of human movies- I heard you were on earth before? We can watch those- They're cool, I like them, I really think they're cool-" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back again with his endearing babbling. Jazz felt his own grip get a little firmer on the small bot. Smiling brightly as he almost jogged with his prize in his arms towards the minibots arms. He should thank Whirl. Who'da thought that the ex-wrecker had some sense in that beaten processor? He sure did not see that action coming but now it didn't matter. Watching movies and eating some snacks.. 

Maybe even eat Swerve. Hah! He could imagine going to town on the bartender. Jazz wondered if his valve was as endearing as the rest of him. Would he be a tight fit? Would he be used to bigger mechs? Lotsa minibots enjoyed a bigger spike. Jazz couldn't contain his inner excitement. He glances over his shoulder while Swerve continued to babble. Great. No one was following them. They'd better have the rest of the day to themselves.

Jazz turned a corner and glanced back down to Swerve who was at the moment counting down all the movies he had, and geez, they were a lot. Wait. Was that the name of a porn? Hah, judging by the startled expression from the bartender and the way he hurried on with his talking it was. 

Cute. So damn cute. He stops in front of the door Swerve points at, at some point. Looking at it and simply getting Swerve to tell him the code instead of letting the minibot punch it in himself. It wasn't a good idea to tell people your door code but heh, Swerve seemed too lonely and naive to care. Better not bite him in the aft. He'd teach him all about it later. Yeah.. 

He trots inside the others room, closing the door behind them. 


	3. Sweet oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been only a few days

Swerve was skipping through the hallways to his quarters, he had visit. His shift just ended. Now he wanted to spend some time with Jazz. It had been merely a few days but they got along so well, that the saboteur had simply stepped up their friendship to romance! Had even courted him properly for the entire time Swerve felt too anxious to accept. (Which did not last long, Jazz had a way that made him melt on the spot.)

Now he was excited about every coming day. He- He was in a relationship! Rung told him that moving so fast was a bad idea and at first he had planned of heeding the therapists words but then he couldn't keep it together. Jazz had been a perfect gentlemech since they met and the way he huskily whispered into his audios made the minibot swoon internally. 

Then.. Well then there were people who didn't seem to approve of Jazz's choice in partners. He'd gotten a little more nasty comments than usual. They went from petty to mean to downright nasty. Guess someone as bulky and small and unelegant was just not fit for someone of the visored mechs status. Swerve didn't blame them. He himself didn't think he was worth Jazz's time. But the saboteur always made time for him. Always. 

He was even able to cry it out on the others shoulder. Everything. Given, he didn't even try to spend time with anyone else at the moment- Mostly because Jazz always sought him out before he could, he was so attentive it was insane! Swerve couldn't believe his luck. People even seemed to respect him more for being able to 'keep up' with the saboteur, every mech and femme seemed to think that the third in command was some kind of unstoppable train that was just interface and fun all the time but Jazz wasn't. The bartender didn't really get it. He didn't think he was going to either. Then again, he didn't really feel like he had to. 

Once at his door he pawed the code in and stumbled in quickly, looking around excited, since evening one Jazz already knew his door code so he sometimes arrived before Swerve here. Actually, the saboteur spend more time in Swerves quarters than his own on Cybertron. At least that's what it felt like. Whenever they had time they'd recharged in the same room. Not the same berth- Jazz had stated that he was going to take his time to 'woo him properly'. It was the most consideration anyone had ever given him. Usually.. people seemed to like his slightly desperate behavior in that regard. Made them feel important. To Swerve they were. Not that he remembered well anymore, his last relationship or intimacy with anyone really had been.. a long time ago. 

No sign of Jazz. He deflates and huffs a little before strolling to his berth and dropping on it, a little paranoid already. What if the other bot had decided he was not worth it anymore? Swerve knew he wasn't. Jazz was so much out of his league for the first few days and even now, people still assumed that Jazz was playing some kind of prank. That he just wanted people to stop hitting on him all the time. That he was only around Swerve so that the bartender could be his.. spike sleeve. 

But he knew better! Tried to.. He didn't want to think about the possibility of just being some sort of pawn but when thinking about it, which he did, a lot, then he could see how it'd be possible. Swerve could easily see how Jazz would just use him for personal gain. Even if it was just to create an illusion that he was taken and thus be bothered less. Or appear doting and loving while dating someone who was worth nothing compared to him.

He could believe that he was worth nothing compared to Jazz. Skids sure made him feel it everytime they talked. As much as everyone else did. Rewind and Tailgate had invited him to play cards the other evening but literally five minutes before it started had cancelled because of a movie thing at Nightbeats. 

Frankly it was kind of depressing still.. But.. BUT! But everything was better now! Nono.. Primus, he just sat here in the dark and let his anxiety crawl over his armor, hugging himself to try and warm himself. Why was it so cold all of sudden? Maybe he should lay down a bit and nap before Jazz got here, but if Jazz got here and he was napping maybe he'd just leave again because he didn't wish to wake him? Ugh.. Why did he have to overthink so much? 

In a short moment of impulse he laid down and stared at.. Jazz? Before he knew it the frame of his current lover slammed down and pinned him to the berth with a happy, loud, chiding chackle. Swerve did not share that cheer, he screeches like a banshee in pure shock and horror. Staring at the other and flailing as his processor had a hard time figuring out what the frag just happene- A big smooch on his face is all that needs to calm him down. Jazz leaned a bit back and grinned amused down at the minibot, with that wide and cheerful and warm expression of his, visor flashing teasingly.

"E-yo! A already thought ya'd never look up! Geez! A was hangin' there for at least twenty minutes, ma arms were already crampin' up!" Swerve just stared with a slightly open mouth at the saboteur as he babbled happily and gave another smooch to his faceplate, making him melt a little into the affection with a giddy noise, a whimper of happiness. Slowly his gaze wandering to his ceiling where Jazz must have clung to. He could see the signs of magnetism. So his lover would have the capacity to kill him without anyone ever finding out? Hot. No wait- Not hot- That was menancing as hell. But the red and white minibot does not find the anger or frustration that one should feel about almost being crushed after being scared out of their wits and mind. Instead he could just slowly start to giggle and then laugh along side the bot on top of him.

"Yer alright, sweetspark?" Sweetspark- He was being cutely nicknamed! Swerve snickered and hesitantly nestled into his lover as Jazz flopped next to him, one arm wrapped around his hip. A faint grin on his face as he watched Swerve attentively. Always so attentive. Wait- he'd been asked a question. Talk already! "Uh- Yeah! Yeah I'm great- You just startled me, being on the ceiling and all, already thought you wouldn't show up at first but then you always do and it's really-" Wait, don't sound too desperate. "Uhhhh I mean, yes I'm great but you almost made me waste my tanks." Which would have been his mildest problem. "And gave me a spark attack." Mild problems. 

"Daw, dun worry babe, A would never hurt ya." Jazz chimed and stretched out a little, moving and pressing his body a little closer to the other with a smirk. "A can imagine a lot of things tha'd be a lot more fun tha' A could do to ya." Okey, abort- Swerve flushed and smiled brightly and anxiously, squirming a little and giving a soft panting/wheezing noise. "Uhhhehe- Yes! W-We could, watch a movie?" He stuttered which gave a reaction of, nothing. Jazz just looked amused and slowly lowered his body back onto the berth completely. 

"Yah.. Tha sounds rather fun." He replied with a soft expression, letting his servo wander up and stroke softly over Swerves cheek, who could only hiccup a little his ventilations before smiling drowsily and nuzzling closer. His own visor shining brightly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jazz wasn't really sure what to think of this. Sure, he wanted to take his time doing this right but whenever he even nudged the idea of doing more than watch movies, Swerve would almost get a panic attack just thinking about it. Probably some self esteem problem? He could see that people usually paid him no mind or made him feel like nothing, which, plainly, did not do at all. His arm growing a bit firmer around the others waist, who simply curled some more into his bigger frame as if seeking protection and comfort. 

It didn't do at all. While Swerves attention was fixated on the screen, the movie they were watching, Jazz was not paying attention to it, merely enough to be able to comment sometimes to make it look like he was. Replying to Swerves comments with a teasing chide in and a squeeze. Which was enough to make the bartender hang on him as if he was the most important person in the universe to him. 

Which was somehow sad, comparing how much he tried to make friendships left and right. Those sacks of garbage still continued to disregard his sweetsparks feelings. The blue one continued to piss him off alone with the he talked to Swerve. The saboteur slowly stretched before settling back down, smiling down at the other as Swerve looked up with a curious flash in his expression. Giving a pet to the others face and snortling once he felt the other kiss against his palm, pulling his servo away again. "Affectionate much, darlin'?" 

Primus. Swerve sure did love nickname, codenames, whatever. The bartender looked so happy as if he'd been declared something great. How no one else had decided to snatch up this sweetling was beyond his comprehension. How anyone could think that he was simply pranking people with this relationship was completely insane to him. Jazz had no problem finding the pros to the little lover he had gotten himself. Given, Swerve had been easily convinced into it. Way too easy. Remembering back he remembered Prowl.. Convinving Prowl had been a fragging battle compared to this. He cringes a little, out of Swerves sight. He should let the past be the past. Forget the stoic tactician. Knowing Prowl, he would force his way back into his life soon enough even without him jinxing it. 

A little bit startled out of his thoughts his gaze shot down to see Swerve paw at his hand to hold it before smiling up again and pointing at the screen, making Jazz fixate his concentration on it to gather enough information out of the happening to be able to reply without looking like he had not been paying attention. Which he hadn't. "Don't you think that this is going down the wrong way? I can tell that this is definetely going to get her killed." Okey. Good that his lover talked so much. Made replying easier if the small bartender literally gave him all the information he needed to give a thought out reply. 

"Definetely. Common sense aint natural fer most people." He snorted and gave an affectionate squeeze to the others sturdy hips. Letting his gaze drop down to let his optics flicker around, taking in the others build once again. Jazz did feel the strongest affection to this little one, more than he had in thousands of years. The last time he had felt this way for someone it had been Prowl but.. let's just say that this relationship was already a lot easier to get and mantain. 

Now he just had to figure out how to mark the little one to ensure no one.  ** _No one, ever._** would dare to put their filthy servos onto his armor. Onto  ** _his_** little sweetspark. People were nasty. Nasty and hurtful, often on purpose and even without any purpose. But Swerve was fragile and right now the main priority was to ensure the other would.. what was his main priority? 

There were plenty to think of. For once, Swerves self esteem and naivity. His loneliness, obvious depression. Anxiety. His little goofball was a total mess internally, which was probably why most relationships he established ended rather abruptly. People usually did seek out only people they could support and excpect support from. Swerve was emotionally so done that trying to find emotional support from the smaller would be a rather hard task. 

Technically impossible.. Swerve already proved that he was no use when faced with a stressfull situation that needed patience or a strong mentality and mindset. The people on this ship had managed to drive that out of him. Maybe already before that, most things directed at Swerve were 'Shut up' or 'Don't talk too much' and so on. Which Jazz drove out them as soon as he heard it from anyone.

Successfully. 

But Jazz was a very sexually active mech usually and having to chastify himself after entering a relationship was a little harder than anticipated. Mostly because Swerve did things to his head without even realizing it, mostly because he did things to his  _panels._ Alone watching the bartender work made him absolutely rigid with arousal, seeing him stretch his tiny body to reach a bottle, lean over the counter?  _He wanted to frag him over that counter with every ounce of his body._

He was going to eventually. After he managed to fix that poor self esteem. After he fixed his little lover and a happy little bundle of charm and cheer.. He wouldn't stand for Swerve getting hurt anymore. So sweet. So  _helpless._ He was the strong one in this relationship, a broken little mate. It was his job to protect what belonged to him. Right? Swerve belonged to him. And if the other didn't understand yet why he belonged to Jazz, or that he belonged to Jazz? Well. He had plenty time to make him see reason. Especially since Swerve didn't really seem too keen on fighting him on anything, if anything, he almost begged for Jazz to just be there for him. Which he was quite happy to provide. 

Another priority was, Swerve staying. Either that or going with him. Which frankly he didn't think was safe. He wanted the little one safe. And it was at the moment safer on Cybertron with someone like Jazz at their side, Jazz could protect the little minibot if he just stayed close. He'd make sure that Swerve stayed close. 

Wasn't that hard frankly. Last priority? No.. One of many. Was to ensure Prowl didn't ruin this too. The tactician was a pain in his aft these days, bitter freak ruined everything Jazz touched these days out of sheer spite.. Well, technically they had been in a relationship not too long ago so he could see why Prowl would feel bitter about him moving on so fast but, hey, nobody was perfect.. Except his little, cute ball of cuddles and adorable giggles. Right here in his lap by now. 

That smile was bright enough to cheer the sky, he swore. 

Jazz slowly let his hands wander down to the sides of the minibot and started to scritchy scratch gently over the others cables, dipping his fingers in the between of the seams and gaining a squak from Swerve, who started to wiggle and squirm as he broke into hysterical giggling and babbling. "Ack! Noho! Jazz! Not fair- This is abuse I'm sure thisisillegalsToAEEK-" Absolutely adorable.

While he agonized his little lover with gentle touches he looked up at the screen, the credits were already rolling again. Had three hours passed that quickly? Oh how the time flew by when you were having fun. His lover could probably not say the same about now, he knew from experience. While being tortured one would always feel as if the time moved slower. But also, out of experience, there were many ways to torture someone. For example, by running their digits right under ones armor where the sensitive protoform was. Pressing and digging softly. 

Swerve absolutely screeched and started to bat at the other hectically with both hands, too giggly to get away from him. Oh.. so helpless. So preciously helpless and naive, never killed a soul his life. And if, not on purpose. "Yer ta good for me." He mumbled and pulled his digits away, catching Swerve by the wrists and turning him, just to pull him close for a kiss. Grinning against those plumb lips, softly nipping on them. "Real good.." 

Once he pulled away the smaller bot was looking like a real doozy. Such a sweet one too.. "It's not faiiir.." Swerve whines only spurn on the saboteurs urge to grab those sturdy hips, open their panels and ram his spike to the hilts into his tight lover. He knew he was goin to be tight, a perfect fit for his spike. The size fit and unless Swerve had a medical condition.. He didn't have one, Jazz checked it first thing. Ratchet always did try to keep him outta the medical files but, hah, when had that ever stopped Jazz. 

"What's not fair, my lil' sweetling?" The reply he got was not expected, it was just Swerve looking absolutely delicious, flushed and trembling with excitement. Smiling brightly and looking very drugged for some reason. Guess love and lust could be one hell of a drug. It wasn't time. Swerve clearly was not ready but he'd be soon. Once he realized that Jazz would always keep him safe, once he took in that he  _belonged_ to Jazz. 

He'd take care of Swerve. He'd make sure he'd never leave and make sure that the small bot would remain safe, healthy and happy for the rest of their days. Besides Jazz. Yeah, that was a good priority. His main priority. Make sure Swerve never leaves. This dumb ship was no good. He could keep him safe here. Now.. with that in mind, he only needs to plan. Plan and plot. He had all the time in the universe, all the time he needed to show Swerve. And if he didn't understand, he'd teach him until he did.

Everything was fair and love and war after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swerve felt his body heating with the touches Jazz left all over his body but he couldn't. Alone the idea of facing .. intimacy like this- No. He could not. He couldn't stand it. The idea of even more vulnerability made him feel even more worthless. Seeing Jazz's body and then his own, it was making him mad just thinking about the saboteur wasting any time on him. His lowly self. A dirty bartender compared to.. the third in command of the autobots.

A royal, a noble mech. A mech rich enough to buy this ship. Four million years of loyal service in high ranks had gathered up in credits. Jazz said he liked it plain and simple, performed in a bar because he loved the freedom, loved the music, the dancing and the singing and the good moods of the people who enjoyed his music. 

Swerve enjoyed it. Jazz played at his bar two times and it had been worth it, it had been a very nice tune and people had loved it.. But that didn't mean he could just go ahead and interface with the saboteur. It'd be like comparing their differences, Jazz all.. attractive and he could have anyone and with his great voice and smooth touches..

Then there was Swerve. All disgusting and gross, no one wanted Swerve- No one wanted him. Who'd want someone like him? He wasn't attractive- He wasn't remotely attractive and people acted like it. No one wanted someone like Swerve. Swerve was just talk too much and don't this and stop being annoying and.. He didn't fit. Jazz was too good and once he dipped too deep he's see it and he'd leave Swerve. He couldn't do it. 

So that was it. For the first time, they laid down next to one another. To recharge, not to interface. But it was the first time they remained on the same berth. Comfortable. Close. Jazz never pushed or forced himself on Swerve, he made hints and nudged sometimes but as soon as Swerve made a noise of discomfort, Jazz would always halt. Always make sure his lover was feeling well and comfortable and safe. 

He felt safe. He felt happy. And with no worries in his mind, he went to rest. Discarding the short moment where Jazz would just hold him a little too tight, would look at him, stare, a little too intense. It was just because his lover was worried for his well being! He was just.. making sure Swerve felt safe. Yeah..


	4. The little things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where stuff gets dark. You've been warned.

Jazz felt like slag, staring at his little lover talking to the other mechs. A side-effect of their relationship. Since it got out that they were serious, with merely a week apart from the Lost Light taking off- People were starting to give Swerve the attention he truly deserved. Only it was fake. All fake. They only spoke to him to get close to Jazz after all. The mere thought made him grit his denta real hard, his visor flaring a little. Especially when one of them wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the mini bartender which made the smaller first light up but then glance over to Jazz. Who gave a subtle head shake. After all, he had to warn his sweet spark about all the dangers.

To the subtle headshake the smaller mech deflated, which made Jazz's spark burn with guilt. He hated seeing Swerve's hopes crushed, but one had to be honest and Jazz couldn't keep the bartender about the painful truth that people were trying to use him. So everytime Swerve thought he made a friend he'd check in with Jazz to see if they actually were his friends. Often that ended in disappointment and more fake smiles to hide the pain of finding out that no, they were not his actual friends. Would never be- They were just in it to get something out of it and that was a chance to get close to someone as high ranked like Jazz. A wealthy and powerful mech in the new age.

So as soon as all this attention giving had started, Jazz had a talk with Swerve. Making sure the mech was aware of the situation. Giving him little do's and dont's and right now they were in some sort of grey zone. Which didn't feel great. Sure, he loved keeping Swerve to himself and all but.. he did deserve some friends. But only harmless ones that would never be able to threaten Jazz and his relationship. Like Prowl. Prowl had made an appearance too. 

Which pised him off in every single way. 

Just a few days ago the tactician came snowing in as if he owned the bar and made himself a home near the counter, talking to Swerve as if they were in a relationship.  _Well, they fragging aren't. Over my dead, cold, unmoving corpse they'd be._ The thoughts making him feel only worse, frankly. He grinds his teeth and rolls his shoulders a little before giving a bored glance at the femme and mech that had taken a seat near to him. Trying to talk him into having a drink with them.

Jazz wasn't dumb. He'd scanned the mech and the femme and both of them carried .. something in their subspace that was ticking off his sensors. Probably some kinna drug they'd put into someones fuel. Not like he wanted to try it out. If he was on duty he'd have them empty their pockets but this was his lovers bar, he couldn't just make a szene here. So he gives a friendly and warm but very firm smile and tells them to leave before he does search their inventory. 

Which, in turn, makes them leave as fast as if Megatron personally was going to come for their heads if they didn't. Another stupid point he'd have to adress later. Megatron being the captain suddenly and with that, immediately cutting out the option of going with Swerve or the bartender staying. Not ever. Fat chance. There was no way the saboteur would allow it now. He glanced back to his lover. Back to topic. 

Swerve, being the pure and innocent sweetspark that he was, told him everything of his every day. Even if he didn't have to. After the first week or two of their relationship he had planted a small but neat toy of his right under his armor. To be fair, right in the empty space of his head and his shoulder, hidden beneath an armor gap and the shadow of his sweetlings head. A bug. As in, a detector. It could pick up sound and location easily and whenever Jazz felt bored, he'd just listen in. And since it could record too, he had no issue waiting to check later whenever he was free. Sorting out certain stuff was easy if one knew how to look for it. 

Compliments for example. He'd already been doing lots of talking to ensure certain creepy people kept the frag away from Swerve. Like Prowl. Swerve had been telling him everything as always again and Prowl came up, while Jazz had been gone apparently, the tactician had paid the smaller mech a visit. Alone the thought of the filthy fragger strutting near his mate- future mate, had made his fuel lines burning with utter anger and hate. 

Barely he'd been able to stop himself from going to tear off those pretty wings off the others back and only because Swerve had been so adorable and nestled into his lap while giving his daily happenings in story form. It was a blessing his sweetspark talked so much. Most of the issues he had with Prowl were non-existant simply because of the sole reason, Swerve shared everything. He really did. From the moment he got up all the way until he went to recharge. 

He shared everything he felt and furthermore, everything he felt insecure about. So, since Swerve felt insecure about everything, which Jazz was planning to work on but at this point decided it was better this way to help him stay connected to the saboteur, he shared everything. Which was good. Unfortunately, Prowl had been taking advantage of his sweetsparks insecurities, which only added to the cake of bullshit the tactician had already baked. 

 Alone remembering the audio he had listened to ealier to check if Swerve had been telling the truth, urgh. 

\--

_There was a rustling noise, the faint muttering of the patrons filling the background as the louder noise of Swerve talking filled the air around Jazz, who was sitting on the top of the Lost Light, letting his legs dangle. Swerve was in recharge and the saboteur didn't sleep that much, especially after what the bartender told him. He couldn't sleep. He had to listen to what happened, so he'd been sorting out audio files from the little spy bug he attached to Swerve, staring absend mindedly over the city._

_Then there it was- A darker, gruff voice that was as stoic as if it came from an actual drone. "Greetings." The sound of glass shattering and an audible shocked noise from Swerve made his spark clench. He'd get why one would be startled at seeing Prowl. It was the calm before the storm after all. "Oh! Geeze- I'm sorry- Please- Wait, you're Prowl! Prowl the.. ta.. taktishian?" Swerve knew what a tactician was, but the way he said it was absolutely adorable._

_As if he wanted to say something else while saying 'tactician'. Prowl didn't seem to share the sentiment. "It's tactician. Yes. Get off me-" For a moment there was a small ruckus, apparently gold diggers didn't care if it was trash or a mech they touched as long as they had creds. The definition of gold digger. "Whoa whoa, ok no fights in my bar please- no, yes- no just get off him please- Grope someone else today." Ahh, the perfect amount of snark._

_"For running something so primitive you at least have some sense." Ugly- Fragging ugly worded bastard- "P-Primitive? Now- I wouldn't call it that, more li-" Swerve's cut off by the cold tone of his ex. "Don't care. I'm here to warn you." Better warn him from yourself, you ill minded bastard._

_Jazz wasn't hateful by a longshot, but Prowl had a way to get under the armor of people he didn't like. At first their relationship had ended with both sides agreeing that their spark was gone. Then Prowl had went ahead and made Jazz's life as hard as possible. Frag being professional, Prowl actually tried to kill him once to ensure all the secrets Jazz had amassed during their relationship would never reach the open. Putting Jazz in stupid places during the battle and whatever not. Spreading rumors. It was fragging ridiculous._

_"Warn me?" The hesitant voice of his lover brought him back into focus. "Warn me from.. what exactly? If you mean from authorities- I'm not mixing any drugs or anythi-" "Stop talking for the sake of Primus, I do not have time for this. I am here to warn you of your.. 'lover'" The stoic tone broke a bit and turned bitter, which gave some satisfaction, before it snitched back into place. So monotone. "He's very dangerous." Oh put a lid on it._

_"Uh, Jazz? I mean, given, he's third- was third in command of the autobots for a reason I'd guess. Would also have guessed he's kinda dangerous. That's.. okey? I mean- He protects me and all. So he'd not going to hu-" Bless his spark. Swerve was such a good boy.. Jazz should find some nice treats for his sweetspark. "Hurt you. Yeah, he is going to hurt you. You're not the first one he gets into a relationship with and ends them in shards."_

_Definetely had to kill him. Somehow.. Jazz bit his finger with a grim expression, staring at the sky now as he waited for Swerve's reply. He was naive- Maybe he'd believe Prowl, sure, he said he didn't but maybe he lied and- "What- Nono, don't.. I mean, sure, sometimes it doesn't work out but he's really good to me!" Swerve sounded a little more confident in that statement and not as fake happy as usual. That's probably what meant the most to him._

_There is another moment of silence before the sound of a chair being shoved back fills his audials. "Fine. See where it gets you." The soft reply is mumbled before there is no more Prowl. Only a eerie silence even the background noise has stopped but after a minute or so- Everything went back to normal. People talking, Swerve working. But Swerve mumbled to himself. "Crazy mechs these days- People change. What's so bad about it.." Which was as naive as it could be but, come on. It was something loveable to Jazz. Made Swerve easier to keep and keep safe. But also harder at times. It had it's ups and downs._

_Jazz was left plotting. After all, who'd he be to disappoint his lovers trust in him after this? First. Prowl had to go. At least silent._

\--

So yeah. Prowl had to be silenced. Somehow. Death may suited the other but he was too important at the moment to make ugly decisions no one else wanted to make. Even if he was a shitstain, he was still of use. But Jazz should probably make use of the choking folder of blackmail material he had somewhere. It was pretty big, heh, priding himself a bit on finding out so much. Prowl had made it so hard too. The complete opposite of Swerve.

He didn't talk at all. Usually it'd been fragging and cuddling and doing nice stuff but the mech never let him beyond this. Always on guard, always on edge. No matter what. He tried for a while to help Prowl get past it but it became clear he was not the right mech for it. After that things cooled down pretty fast until they ended it mutually. Or so he thought they did. Well..-

The mech that Swerve had been shooeing off him softly after Jazz had given the 'no' for him had started to be a bit more pushy, slightly invading his personal space even further and looking a bit more miffed now. While Swerve looked nervous and borderline scared. Which got the saboteur to gear up, shake off the new gold-diggers that had amassed around him and stalk towards the happenings. Swerve would never leave work early since that one time. So he, his everloving boyfriend, had to help. 

Spotting Bluestreak behind the counter while Swerve was bringing drinks to the tables was only making things easier for him, Blue still saw in Jazz a person of authority and thus once the mech spotted his past boss, he immediately scrammed a bit to the side when Jazz invited himself behind the bar to make his own drink. Swerve had given the go for it. Great boyfriend. Though usually Jazz paid for them. But this one wasn't for him. With a skilled handset he quickly mixed Swerve's favorite while Blue went back to work, glancing over to Swerve having managed to free himself and waddle to a table to give the mechs their orders. Already on the way back. 

Good that Jazz was fast.

The tip of his little finger snapped open and out of everyone's eyesight, a small amount of powder dropped into the drink. Quickly turning invisible when given a firm stir whith a straw. Tilting his head to Bluestreak, who was currently chippering happily away. Good mech. Doing a great job. Just not good enough. Which was totally fine with Jazz. He grinned and looked at the colorful drink in front of him. Perfect for his sweetspark.. The small hatch on his little finger snaps back shut. Erasing every trace of his doing from the world. No one would ever know. Even his scanners couldn't pick up this sweet little .. he wouldn't call it drug. Let's call it.. sugar. Sugar was sweet and harmless. People gave other people sugar because they wanted them to get something sweet out of it. At least on earth. Jazz planned on doing just that. 

"Hello there, boo!" Oh yes. He remembered. Swerve had started to use random nicknames too, to try and find whatever got Jazz all flustered. He should tell the bartender eventually that he could simply turn his face into whatever emotion he needed it to be no matter what he felt but it was satisfying to see him try. It made him feel worth it, Swerve spending time thinking about him.. Even if just to figure out how to make him blush. 

"Hey there, lover o' mine. Guess wha' I got for youu~" Jazz sing-songed with a bright smile, holding the drink right in front of Swerve. "I saw you didn't fuel 'nough, so down the hatch!" It wasn't even that much of an high graded drink so Swerve couldn't use the exscuse of him not being able to drink on the job. Which he obviously wanted to say but he couldn't just bring himself to deny Jazz, visibly. Just a good day.

His day got even better when he watched Swerve down the drink without any hesitation. Happily slurping it through the straw with the brightest and realest smile Jazz had seen today, and it was only for him. The small mech didn't smile like this for anyone else. Jazz knew he was selfish when he decided that he'd rather keep it that way. "You're too good to me." Swerve drawled and nestled happily into Jazz's side once done with the glass, which Jazz quickly took from him to clean it while his tiny boyfriend snuggled him. 

He really was, wasn't he? Who else put so much thought and effort into their lover? Going as far.. nevermind. He rinses the glass out carefully and gets rid of the last pieces of evidence anyone could ever use against him. Smiling brightly once he was done, his optics wandering around the people, going through the bar and picking up more than one sour expression. They still didn't get it. Why he was with the smaller.

They didn't need to. With a huff he softly rubs the others back, looking down. "Anythin' for you, lil' sweetling." And aw, there was that pretty expression again. Swerve squealing softly and hugging Jazz tighter. Right before someone called him, selfish fragger. Jazz watched with mild dismay how his lover and mate-to-be severed himself from him with an unhappy expression and slipped away to take an order. He almost held him off from it. But patience.

Jazz gave his sugar to Swerve already. Now he just needed to wait for it to kick in and make the evening a short one. At least for his lover. After all, he worked too hard! If not for Jazz, who's going to make sure that the small mech would get enough rest and pampering? If Swerve would just grow a little bit nauseous for the rest of the evening, that'd be enough. Let Jazz be there for him a bit more. Make him see that he needed the saboteur. Keep him here.. 

That was an interesting thought. Keep him sick. If Swerve was too sick, he couldn't go with the Lost Light and that fragger Megatron. He'd have to stay and let himself be pampered by his .. Oh that was a great thought. Jazz with a sweet little lover that was completely dependant. It was a nice thought.. and if he sparked Swerve up? He wondered how the bitlings would look like- Alright full stop. Don't day dream too much in the middle of a crowd. 

Even if the thought of a chunkier Swerve, heavy with his younglings, sounded like heaven. There would be plenty time to make that happen once he was done making sure that the bartender couldn't up and leave behind what they had right now. Jazz could make it worth his while! They could.. open a little bar up down here and with enough puplicity- Well, Jazz didn't need a bar to keep himself over water but the idea of a small work spot with him and Swerve. It was nice. 

No more damn politics and no more 'Kill them or that for me.' Just him, Swerve, and some drinks and tunes. Yeah.. Anyway though. He had a little bit to do before the sugar would kick in anyway, so he wanders over to his lover and gives him an affectionate, wet smooch on the cheek, very audible for anyone to hear. His. His alone. 

"Aight, gotta do sum' stuff so I'll be free for movie night, if anything comes up tho, call me." He points at Bluestreak. "You too. If anythin' dun work how it's supposed to, don't hesitate." He doubted Swerve would com him immediately, always feeling like a bother or pest. But he also couldn't hide well whenever he was sick feeling. He knew because just two days ago Swerve overate on snacks and hurled all over the floor, looking miserable. 

So Blue would probably give him a heads up. Swerve would get a scolding for it. He needed to drive into the bartender to always listen to him. To follow his advice, it was for the best after all. He knew what he was doing.  So while Swerve died of embarassement, he turned and skidaddled off, out of the door and already grinning with a slightly menancing expression once outta sight. Time to get rid of some issues.

That wasn't a hard task.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What was wrong with him? Swerve didn't know while rubbing over his face with a grunt. His visor flickering as he stared for too long at one spot, a soft pat on his shoulder startling him out of his daze, staring with confusion up at.. who was that? Another weird person trying to be friends. Until now Jazz gave everyone a 'no' so he doubted this one was any different. So Swerve smiled shakily and waved off whatever question the other had asked with a smile.

"Ah! Nono- Sorry I'm busy right now!" Busy feeling like dirt. He usually was in high vigor and hardly got sick! So what was wrong? He hadn't overeaten or eaten anything foul, or drank anything foul. He'd know. Jazz would know too, the mech usually checked all what Swerve consumed. To 'calm down his SpecOps coding', as he said it. Apparently he was wired to be slightly paranoid? Came with the job he said. It was a bit weird but he couldn't help but let him.

It made the other so happy each and everytime- How could he deny Jazz something that made him happy? Especially if it was something so easy. So, Swerve was the safest he could be right now. With Jazz keeping his optics on him and his surroundings anyway. Jazz would scold him- He had probably overworked himself and the stress was getting to him if he hadn't taken anything foul in. Which made him nervous.

Jazz's punishments for Swerve doing something out of his liking weren't painful but.. more embarassing than anything else. Stuff like washing him or feeding him or.. doing anything that Swerve could do fine on his own but wasn't allowed to. Practically dolled him up and kept him. Rewards were not embarassing but bliss, usually Jazz found something that Swerve always wanted to do but never had the guts to and then did that with him. Don't ask him how he found out. He just did. Maybe because he was so good with his work. That's it! 

Wait, wasn't that a breach of privacy or something..? Swerve pondered a little while cleaning a glass. Staring at it with a tighter grin, right before it relaxed. Ah, whatever! It wasn't a break of privacy when with Swerve- They were in a relationship! They should know everything about each other. Probably. He'd never really been in any relationship like this before, usually only ones that were.. not really that great and pretty short. 

He grabbed a drink from Bluestreak and exchanged quick words before hurrying off and practically bouncing happily through the masses. Since his relationship with Jazz had started, his bar had become a lot more popular. People really liked the bot. He seemed like the person to go to, when wanting to have a fun time. It was great to know you were in a relationship with a good person. He wanted to barf but more because he could feel his tank rolling with a painful clench. He stopped to give them their order.

He'd have to do better to make sure Jazz would .. not turn out this way. He could be a perfect lover! He'd do his be- He slips and lands on his aft. Blinking confused behind his counter before loud laughter broke out in the bar. W-What? What did he slip on? He was standing- Bluestreak was hurrying over and said something but he couldn't hear anything over the deafening sound of intense laughter- Only his engine that cramped up in shame. 

Swerve was such a fragging idiot- Bluestreak pulled him up and dragged him behind the counter as the laughter got louder. Someone was banging his fist on the table. He felt seconds away from hurtling. Swallowing thickly as his employee and somewhat pal shoved him into the back of the bar, closing the door to start yelling and- was that a gunshot? Weapons weren't allowed in the bar! He already wanted to get up but 1. The nausea made him not and 2. the shame made him not. He was stuck on the container he'd been dropped on, staring at the door as things got back silent. Sure, he'd been grinning at them while they laughed at him. 

But right now he felt like crying. He wanted to cry but nothing happened. His smile only got wider and wider and his cheeks hurt and he rubs his face but it won't go away. He should comm Jazz. Should tell him he wasn't feeling o- No. He was never feeling completely ok whenever alone. Or not around Jazz. Maybe that was a bit too dependant but as long as Jazz didn't know about it, it should be fine. Right? He hoped so. Yeah. As long as Jazz didn't know how pathetic he was- He.. He could stay. 

The lone thought of Jazz abandoning him at this moment made him- He leaned forward and choked, slamming a hand on his mouth to force it back. Swallowing repeatetly, leaning back and venting harshely. He had to stick it out. Jazz was busy- He said he had to take care of stuff. He'd come back whenever he had time. Swerve would be patient. In here. For now. Silently choking down the burn of his throat, Primus it burned. Hurt.  He wanted Jazz to come back please. Take away the pain like he always did. Swerve just wanted Jazz back with him right now and be selfish for a while. 

But he knew better than to be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the light turned on, Prowl stared at a Jazz sitting on his desk. Jazz stared at a confused and surprised Prowl, doorwings angled up before he frowned with a bitter face, stepped in and closed the door behind him. "I assumed you'd show your face sooner than later." But did Jazz know about what he talked about with his little.. buymech? He couldn't see anything special in the little minibot his ex had gotten himself. Maybe it was some kind of pet. A toy. A joke. 

Jazz wasn't the type with no standart, he had a standart and it was pretty high. Prowl level. Not.. ridiculous little runt level. Jazz liked strong and pretty and outgoing and even if the bartender was, well, a bartender, he was everything but these things. He was small and unimportant and shy and.. so obnoxious. His voice was such a bother to listen to and with the few sentences they shared, he realized how he seemed to like it more than anyone else. As in, he talked too much. 

"Shouldn't be surprised." Jazz cooed with a bright smile, stretching out, knocking some things off Prowls desk, making his doorwings twitch with annoyance. "Don't like it when you still mess 'round with my personal buzz, gotta make sure tha' you stop tha'." Prowl rolled his optics and finally approached. "You mean.. talk to your toy?" Which maybe didn't seem the right wording. Because Jazz's smile dropped and he sat up, crossing his legs and leaning forward.

"Tha's a good word when talking about you in our relationship, but this one actually means something to me." Which, given, was a low fucking blow but it was worth it. The way Prowls face turned into somewhat of a grimace was worth it. "You disgust me." Mutual feeling, bro. 

The saboteur looked at his digits as if in thought before leaning even closer. "I'll make this short for you.. If you wish for all the shizzel you've done during the war for the sake of numbers and logic to stay our secret. You'll keep to your own and I'll keep to mine. Aight?" He looked up and resisted to frown as Prowls face turned tight with discomfort and bitter hate. Once upon a time he loved this mech to bits and pieces. But war changed people and Prowl didn't change for the better. He only got worse with time. It .. Jazz couldn't deny that he wished sometimes that things could have ended differently. But that was in the past. Prowl was bad at leaving things in the past.

So Jazz had to force him. Not for his sake only anymore but for Swerve too, since Swerve's rep would also suffer if anyone would ever pay attention to Prowls mad rambling. "Deal?" He nudges further after a moment of silence, Prowl literally shaking with anger at this point but the word he grits out is enough to put a smile on his face and ease on his mind. "Deal.." Primus, he didn't know that people could even sounds so hateful. If looks could kill and all.  

With a bright smile and happy noise he hopped off the desk, stretching. "Great! Then we aint gunna have anymore problems." With that he skimmied past Prowl, humming to himself but as soon as he was out of Prowls sight, the sound was gone. The feeling of having his back turned to Jazz was fearsome, so Prowl whirled around, mouth already opening to throw some comeback but. The room was empty. Prowl looked around but there was no one. Leaving him in solitude. 

All the while, Jazz slid outta a vent and re-opened the security camera as soon as he was out of sight. Smiling to himself before a ping got his attention. Bluestreak. Just on time! He picked up. 

 _:: Jazz here! ::_ He chimed into the connection, looking at his digits again with a feral grin, already knowing why Blue called in the first place.  _::Yeah..-::_ He sounded so hesitant too, he should. He was selling Swerve out to his lover after all. But that was good. Blue should always be on Swerve's side.  _::So, we had a little thing- Swerve isn't feeling so good and he fell-::_ Which is where Jazz's smile drops from his face as Blue rambled on.  _::Everyone laughed and he kinda, well, I put him in the back but he looks ready to snap and, I dunno, do something stupid like, cry in puplic.::_ Ok. Not great. 

 _::On my way. Keep him in the back, I'm coming to pick him up.:: - ::Will do.::_ The comm shuts down and Jazz transforms to drive off towards the Ship. Okey, so he maybe had put too much sugar into Swerve's drink. He'd remember for.. no. Maybe this was good. If Swerve felt bad enough he had no choice but to let Jazz take care of him. Right! Keep him too sick to go along with them! That had been a good idea.. maybe he should continue with that. He dashes over the street as if the devil was on his wheels. In a way, he was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swerve startled when the door slid open, staring with an agonized expression up at Jazz who just smiled softly down at him. "Aw.. babe, ya aint feelin' gud?" He mumbled and knelt down, gathering the shaking frame up in his arms and lifting him with ease. Swerve immediately relaxing into the hold with a held back sob, but even now he couldn't stop smiling. His cheek hurt. "Got sick.." He mumbled drowsily and clung weakly to the others shoulders as he's carried off. 

He couldn't help but feel pride at the jealous looks he got left and right. Shaking a little and nestling a bit closer. His visor dimming. He points at Bluestreak and fusses on. "And you- You close the bar. Ok?" Which he got a thumbs up for. Which in turn, relaxed him. Blue was good at this job, he could do this by himself. After all he had control over the crowd when he was about to puke his guts out. 

"Ya shoulda commed me once you felt ill." The disappointed tone that Jazz had was the worst, it made Swerve shake with anxiety and whimper softly, clinging to him a bit more firmly. "You- You said you had things to do! I didn't want to bother you and-" He gets interrupted by Jazz snapping softly at him. "Put a lid on it, we talked about this. You feel bad, you tell me. Easy peasy. Dun make me put a fragging bell 'round your neck so I can always hear where tha' frag you are." Oh geez, Jazz was in a bad mood. 

Swerve wanted to die. 

He just let the other scold him as he was hanging helplessly in the other grip. Even when they entered the now shared quarters, Jazz spend most nights here than not anyway, so they were currently just hanging out a lot in their off time. Jazz had gotten him some really nice berth padding that was comfy and nice to lay on, right now. Jazz put him down and stretched, looking down with a somewhat.. grim smile..? He never saw this expression before. Was.. was he that angry? 

"Please don't be mad.." He mumbled and curled up, looking to be as small as he could be. Jazz just 'tsk tskd' him and walked off, right when Swerve felt his tank roil again, making him sit up abruptly and making Jazz startle, having him turn around while reaching for some energon, probably for Swerve or himself. "..Babe?" The smooth voice was what he wanted to hear, but at the moment it felt like it triggered what happened next. 

Before Swerve knew he leaned forward and hurled all over himself- himself and the berth, hiccuping and straining his engine like hell as his visor flared and a loud, distressed keen came out of his mouth. Jazz was so fast next to him that he couldn't even see the movement during all his hacking. The hands supporting him to lean forward so he could stop puking onto himself, somewhat progressed energon tainting his joints and armor and everything was nasty and gross. 

 "No- Nono don't touch me right now I'm full of filth and I'm disgusting and gross and.." Swerve hiccups a little as Jazz simply grabbed his face by his sides after the hurl ended, smiling way too gently. "You'd never be too gross for me." He grinned a little and then soved a towel into Swerves face to sweep up the mess. As best as he could. "I'll need some time to clean this mess up. Do you feel strong enough to bathe yourself?" No. "Y-Yeah! I can do it!" He chimed quickly and stumbled off the berth, wobbling before getting caught by Jazz by the elbow. 

"Tsk, lying again..?" Swerve got lifted and carried off. Unfortunately for them, Swerve didn't have a private washrack, so Jazz had to move him to the puplic ones. Down the hallway. Which made him die in shame but before he even knew it they were there and no one seems to have noticed him or Jazz. So now he was standing on shakey legs under a spray of cool water. Shivering a little with a frown as Jazz washed him off. Taking his time to pamper his lover a little and wash out the joints too, smiling to himself as if this was a fun time activity. 

Sometimes he didn't understand Jazz. But he didn't fight him when the mech lifted his arm softly or cleaned his face, he didn't complain either when the other started to softly use the cloth on his panels even if it got him panting and whining. Clinging to Jazz's arm, right about to complain when Jazz moved on to his legs and then to his pedes. "Such a filthy mech, whatever did you do before you met me?" 

Be lonely. Cry a lot. Be lonely some more. Cry some more. Of course only in private. Swerve smiled shakily and nestled into Jazz. "Really don't know.." Jazz, being quick as always, had finished and was already drying him off. Picking him up and simply strutting down the hall with his squeaky clean lover as if, well, he owned the bartender. He kinda did. Belonging.. to Jazz. Swerve shivered and hugged him tighter. That sounded great! He wanted to belong somewhere. Even if it was to someone.

"Hah! Having fun tonight?" The cheery voice of some stranger cut him from his thoughts and he already wanted to reply but the soft tweak Jazz gave to his aft made him squeak and shut up. Hiding himself as he felt his body hanging a bit through. He still felt .. so heavy. 

"Yep, a fun night fulla sleepin'. Night!" Jazz simply let the other stand where he was without interacting further, stepping into Swerve's room and closing the door, locking it, the putting Swerve back down to rest. "An' I mean tha'. No runnin' 'round. Aight? Don't make me hunt you, sweetspark." He stretched and looked at the messy berth. Wincing. Maybe.. maybe the dosage had been too high after all.. Now he had to clean up- Well, it would be worth it. He just had to keep it up. Walking over to the cube he was going to give Swerve today, when he picked it up he let his little finger lid snap open again to drop a small amount of powder into the energon, it quickly dissolved.

Now, that wasn't sugar, it would just ensure Swerve would feel plenty tired for a while. Maybe a few days. That was a good start. After all he only had a week to make sure his sweetling would stay. For good. He turned and stalked over, watching him, letting his optics roam the others body with a soft grin. "Now, you drink this and then I'll call Blue to put you off work tomorrow," Swerve already sat to protest. "And no, you have no say in it. Jus' look what happened today."

The minibot frowned and held himself before taking the cube once it was offered. "Dun be a fool, babe, c'mon." Jazz knelt next to him and nudged him softly so Swerve would drink his cube like a good boy. Which he did. Such a perfect boy. Jazz would take great care of him. "You trust my judgement, dun' you?" Which was all he needed to say for Swerve to slowly relax and nod. "I.. guess Blue can work a little bit alone tomorrow and get a bonus." 

"Good mech. Now you drink this empty and then rest. I'm with you in a sec." When Jazz turned around Swerve simply down the cube in whole. Smacking his lips and tilting his head. Somehow a weird aftertaste.. Probably stale by now. The cube had been standing around a bit thanks to his vomit szene. He shrugged it off and put it away, just in time for a sudden and intense smack of tired and exhaustness to hit him clean off his socks. Making his vision spin. 

Geez, he must be more sick than he thought! He shakily lays down and cuddles into the padding of the berth. The last thing he sees with a half awake gaze is getting done and busy with the cleaning over there, putting the padding in the trash as if it was some kinda soiled towel, even thought it would be a pretty expensive soiled towel. Another example on how different they were. Jazz could just buy a new one. Swerve would have to actually save up to be able to. 

His vision dimmed and then finally went black. Curled up. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jazz finally got done with the fragging cleaning, his sweetling was already knocked out. Very nice indeed. He leaned against the doorway and looked at his sleeping form with a satisfied smile. As he thought, his little spices were the perfect thing for Swerve. Like this he was even easier to manage, at least aside from cleaning up his vomit. But he didn't mind that much. It made him feel fullfilled as a lover. Back in the day, people always were too afraid to show weakness. Any relationship he'd been in was like this. 

People trying to always be good and dignified and strong, Prowl had been hard on that. Never show weakness. And sure, it was relaxing but at the same time, if he had to fight his lovers just to find out how they were really feeling, it ruined his mood. Swerve, he was not able to actually do that. He just was all honest and a bad liar and he talked so much that one day he'd talk too much to the wrong person. The idea scared him a little. 

He'd been lucky that Swerve knew somewhat when to not talk too much, like with Prowl, the ungrateful fragger. Swerve had been nice and still gotten one over. Alone for being in a relationship with him and the mech was still as loyal as a little puppy. Now, anyway, he was exhausted after his day of doing the do. The plotting. The mech closed the door behind him and locked it, before it closed hearing a faint- "wait!" But.. He didn't care. If they were suicidal they'd knock. 

Who was suicidal? He stands at the door for a moment but no one knocked. Which made him smile. Apparently no one. Which was just fine with him. So now he slowly trotted to his lover and carefully snuggled himself behind Swerve with a grin on his face. Spooning his smaller partner without having to worry of waking him. Swerve would be in deep slumber for quite some time. His hands wandering over the sturdy armor. Pressing into gaps, wandering over the others panels..

His vents roared and he shuddered. His visor dimming. Not yet. But soon. He could be patient for a little while longer. Even if it would be torture. He could take Swerve right now and he'd never know, but it would only be half as satifying as if having the other beg for it. Mh, food for thought. He could probably steal aphrodisiac from the med-bay or buy some. Maybe make some. He should make some just to add that knowledge to his processor. 

It would come in handy. Especiall with such a shy mate. Giving him a gentle nudge in the right direction was a good idea to make sure Swerve was willing. Not to drug him, just to make sure he'd be in the mood and all. Jazz would never hurt his sweetling. Yeah, all of what he did, he did for his safety. All the effort would pay off. 

While he softly nestled closer, letting his hands roam over the armor of his lover.. He knew. Within the depths of his spark he knew, he could still up his game without Swerve catching on. And yes. Just thinking about all the things he could do to ensure that Swerve would stay and all the ways he could bend and mend his lover to an even more perfect mate. The fantasies of their younglings and their shared future. Then at all his effort, looking back on it. 

He knew it was going to pay off. And if not by itself, he'd make it. He was good with that. 


	5. Boiling point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very messed up, you've been warned.
> 
> [Also first time writing smut. Hope it's ok.]

Four days away from departure and Swerve didn't know what to do with himself. The little sickness he thought he had, had turned into something bad. Something that made him feel absolutely horrid, the bar had to be closed down temporarily because he only had Blue working there now and didn't want to burden the sniper with that. But he was stuck. Tied to his berth. A little literally. Too literally for his liking. Ok, maybe not literally. But he could barely muster the strength to get up. Jazz had been making sure he was as comfortable as possible, but since recently.. something else had added itself to his horror. Something he didn't want, mostly because he didn't understand where it was coming from. 

Arousal. Swerve felt his panels strain from being forced to remain closed for so long even when trying to open. It was ridiculous. The smallest touches from his lover send him into a frenzy and how the saboteur had not yet noticed was beyond him. Either he didn't mind it or ignored it or really didn't see. None of these options were..  _I want him to notice._ No- Nonono- He didn't! He didn't want Jazz to notice how disgusting he was. Completely immobile, maybe dying- Jazz had brought a medic in earlier to check on Swerve but the mech had no clue what was wrong with the bartender. 

Swerve surely didn't. He just knew that he felt sick to his tanks. Swallowing thickly. He was so exhausted.. At this rate, Rodimus gave him a heads up himself, he'd be unable to join them. They didn't need a dying mechs on their backs while traveling the universe, especially with all the trouble constantly occuring. Leaving Swerve only as unneeded weight that had to be cut off. Not like anyone would notice.. Bluestreak would get his bar, obviously, since he was the only employee he ever had. Probably would share it with Mirage though, now that the somewhat spy had made an appearance too. 

The minibot was currently laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, moving his hands a little around to try and beat off sleep with a stick still. The past and recent days he'd done nothing but sleep. Sleep and fuel and.. it was a pain in his aft. Jazz was the only person he'd see most of the time. Whenever he fell into one of his short comas the saboteur would do whatever he needed to do and before Swerve even woke up, he'd be back. 

When he was in waking state, Jazz was there. Ready to wash and feed him and bother himself with the big burden Swerve turned out to be. Prowl didn't come back again. He had thought the other would check on him at least once more to try and tell him how dangerous Jazz was, but nothing. Then again, Swerve wasn't that important. So if he died or not shouldn't even bother the second in command of the Autobots. He knew that he wouldn't care if he died. 

Jazz did though. He said so. Lots of times. 'Swerve you can do this.' or.. 'How 'bout another sip, for me?' and all these kinds of sweet nothings that ushered Swerve to try and get better. But it wouldn't work. His denta grit with bitterness, his smile remaining still. By now it had to be some kind of condition, to not be able to stop smiling. Jazz told him once he smiled as fake as a Barbie, but he had no idea what a Barbie was. When he asked, what the frag a Barbie was, it only got more confusing. 

'Issa doll with an unrealistic body image!' Is what he said. Which didn't tell him anything. 'From earth.' Still made no sense. But Jazz didn't have any issues just talking about earth for Swerve so he could understand a little better. Even if he didn't. Swerve had nothing else to do. His days were him being pampered by Jazz. They played video games, watched movies, played board games and did anything that didn't require for Swerve to leave the room.

Jazz said he didn't want Swerve to hussle about just yet, after all, he didn't want his precious sweetspark hurt. Or getting worse. The saboteur was being so Primus darn careful, who could blame him? Even with medics not sure what was wrong with Swerve and him possibly dying- He'd be worried too.. It was just good he got sick and not Jazz. Jazz didn't deserve to be sick. He deserved good things. He was.. such a good person. 

His visor dims as he thinks about how no one would miss him or missed him. Since he got sick the only one to talk to him was Rodimus, and only to tell him he was out of the crew if he didn't recover fast. No one else had been trying to .. to check on.. Nhg.. 

A soft hiccup makes his body jolt, his visor flaring as he tried to lift a hand and somehow hide his expression. After all, he was not alone. Jazz, his ever loving mate and guardian was laying just the room over in the berth at the other wall. He couldn't wake him. The saboteur put so much effort into treating Swerve, waking him right now was the least thing he wanted to do. But.. Primus. He squirmed a little with nothing but shame and disgust. His panels  _burned_ with the need to open. It was like he had entered some kind of heat cycle and couldn't wait to get someone's spike into his valve. Oh Primus, the sole image of Jazz bending him over his berth would have been alluring if only for the fact that he felt like trash right now. 

Another surge of heat made him gasp out between his forced down sobbing and curl onto his side- blinking a few times before even catching up to with what he was faced with. 

Jazz laid there, facing Swerve, and stared. He was clearly awake, his visor shimmered and showed so. But he just laid there and watched Swerve quietly. The bartender had been up for at least an hour, how long had his lover been watching him? "Maybe," the smooth voice startled Swerve a little. Forcing his expression to not show his shock moment. "maybe you should try an' go back to sleep." The quiet murmur made him blink before he relaxed.

Right. He.. He must have woken Jazz up with his pathetic noises. "Uh- Yeah! Was just about to- Sorry. I didn't mean to.. wake you and all." To which he didn't get an immediate reply. As if Jazz was thinking to himself. "Dun' worry 'bout it." Came eventually. "Want me to scoot over?" And feel how hot and bothered Swerve was? No thank you! He had already trouble hiding his state from Jazz when they weren't touching. "Don't worry about it! It's ok-" 

But Jazz was already getting up with a gentle smile. "Aight, I won't." Oh Primus please have mercy. He gets nudged towards the wall as Jazz lowers his body next to his. Softly grabbing hold of his hand and giving a soft squeeze. 

"..You know I love you even if sick, righ'?" Bless his spark.. Swerve shook a little with the admission and smiled shakily, giving a broken sob as his little restraint to not bother his mate broke away, curling into himself as he couldn't help but sound like a choked off tire. He didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve someone so dedicated to him. Swerve wondered what he had done to deserve someone as great as his mate when the saboteur wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jazz was almost 100% sure that it was about time. He'd been carefully dosing his sweetlings energon. Making sure that he drank every last drop of it. Right now he was fidgeting around, pacing, more or less. More out of excitement than anything else. Swallowing thickly with a wide grin on his face. 

After they had gotten up Jazz had told Swerve he had to shower quickly himself, right after using a cloth to wipe his lover down for now. He'd wash him throughouly in the evening again when he was sure his sweetspark was positively dirty from.. snoozing? He didn't get that dirty. So he left Swerve with a cube of special spices and wandered away for now. Sure, he said he'd not be long but then temptation had gotten the best of him. 

Primus, here he was. Standing in a random washrack and fondling himself as if he was still a recruit with an embarassing crush. The showerhead buried in his valve while he had his digits wrapped around his spike, giving it firm and slow strokes. His vents roared a bit before he silenced them again. Couldn't have anyone catch on.. the thrill made him a little dizzy. The chance of getting caught with the internal visuals he had playing in his mind were too much for him to not bust one out right here. 

Swerve had looked up at him with nothing but desperation and despair, his mouth open and  _panting._ _Like a Cyberhound in heat. Ready to get taken hard._ Such a good boy though, he had kept his mouth shut and given Jazz some more time to prepare their future. As in, he still had to make sure he was ready for when Swerve was ready to beg. Oh! His ventilation hitches and with a soft whimper he rolled his hips upwards, staring at his fluids run down his shakey legs and drip from the shower head. 

Technically he could turn it on and fill himself to the brim- But no. Patience. He'd definetely overloaded right then and there if he did that. Alone the thought of hot water filling his gestalt champer and valve- Might be a little painful if it was too hot but what was ever fun without a little bit of strain? He moans softly and with firm and practiced shuffling he managed to get his Spike back into it's casing and manually lock it. 

His visor flared a dark azure as he felt the arousal heighten at being denied, denying himself. It'd be worth it. For a while he'd been doing this, denying himself to prepare himself for the best overload he'd gotten in a while. 

He'd shoot his load right into Swerves tight valve. One way or another.. Maybe into his mouth. Why not both? With as full as he was he could probably go two times or, hah, try six. With a firm tug he pulls the showerhead out of his valve, tried to, and has to stop himself from screaming out. The damn head got stuck and he had just accidently rammed the thick object right into a bunch of sensitive nodes, making his legs give out and render him on his knees.

 _Oh come on, not right now. I got stuff to do-_ He thought frantically and with a trembling hand started to twist and pull a bit from different angles at the darn Showerhead, his mouth dropping open as his optics rolled up. His entire body wanted to overload right now but it just wasn't time yet. He chastised himself for being such a horn-dog before finally managing to unplug his own, hungry valve. Panting roughly and shivering, staring at the nasty tool in his hand. 

He simply dunked it into a bucked full of water next to him and then rinsed every evidence of his fun time away with hot, steaming water. His valve still on full display, his folds pressing outwards in a hungry manner. They'd get some action soon enough. With only three days he had decided that tomorrow he'd go ahead and push a strong dose of aprhodisiac into his lovers energon. Licking his lips hungrily at the mere thought. For that though, he had to lower the sugar doze and the other spices he's been adding to the others rations. 

Keeping pests like his 'friends' away was getting harder too, sure, he told Rung that Swerve was in no condition to see anyone but the paranoid fragger Whirl was practically smelling that something was up. He continued to ask dumb questions where they weren't needed and he could barely take his optics off them. They continued to try and bother his sleeping beauty, good thing though. Everytime they tried to knock on Swerves door he was in a little coma thanks to Jazz's green little finger. He even hired a medic to give a false diagnosis. But with quick work the mech was gone now. People got mugged all the time after all! Who'd suspect Jazz?

Or any other finger. He had plenty secret pockets on his body. They came in handy. Haha, pun intended. 

Right after he forced his valve back into it's cover and locked the panel here too, manually, he dried himself off before stepping out of the washrack and- speak of the devil. He almost ran into Whirl who had uncharacteristically sneaked closer with barely any sound. The single optic dilated and staring at Jazz before it turned into a squint. "It's you." 

"Yep." Jazz smiled brightly at the other and gave him a cheery salute before walking past him. "Issa me! Mario!" To which he only got a completely confused look. "Pretty sure your name is not Mario." Bah, no one got his humor unless they've been on earth for a few years. It was a gosh darn shame. What also was a shame was that everytime he moved even slightly his swolen folds and spike would press into his panels and make the saboteur want to strut back to Swerve  _right now_ to get that itch scratched. Scratched good. 

"It's a joke, pal-" Whoop. Claw slammed right into the doorway before he could step out. Whirl leaned over him like a predator about to slaughter his prey. Unfortunately for the helicopter, he really didn't seem to see who was the actual prey and who the predator here. "Don't mess with me, I know you're doing  _something._ " His voice a quiet hiss. "By now Swerve would have waddled his aft back out of that room to pretend to be everyones friend again. Even if sick." 

Whirls paranoia was slowly but surely getting annoying. Even if it wasn't even paranoia at this point anymore at this point. After all, Jazz was doing something! He kept his little sweetling out of danger, that's what he was doing! "You're talking crazy there, coo coo mech." He stated with a relaxed grin and cocked his hip, looking up at the Empura. 

"Me? Talking crazy? Possibly, but not right now. I demand to talk to Swerve." Hell no. "He's not gunna be able to talk much. He's busy sleeping and resting. To get better." Jazz shrugged and ducked under the claw to leave the washracks. The danger of Whirl shooting him in the back made his valve clench with a soft begging. Please, he could use the excitement of a battle right now. To get in the mood. Then again, he'd probably soil himself. So maybe not.

"No- I'm insisting or I'm telling Ultra Magnus you're holding him hostage!" To which Jazz snapped around and stared up at Whirl with the brightest smile he could manage. "Let us assume you did that and I did that.." He leans a bit closer to which Whirl only leaned closer too, staring him into the ground but getting caught off guard by Jazz's choice of words he used next. "..who'd believe it?"

"What- You-" Whirl snapped back but Jazz followed. "No, seriously, your word against mine. Who would?" Jazz insisted, watching with satisfaction the others form deflating at the realization that, probably, no one would. Whirl was a convicted criminal and to everyone's knowledge crazy while Jazz was well liked and in a position of power. "I could tell you I've been keeping him to myself but what would you do with that knowledge if no one believes you?" 

No answer from the Empura. His single optic had gone dark with probably just as dark thoughts. His claws hanging at his sides, not even twitching. If he wasn't standing, Jazz woulda thought the other was resting. "Though-" He cuts in with a chipper wavey motion as he turned. "- that's just a thought. Dun' worry your pretty little head. Swerve is in perfect and capable servos here. From now on and ever." Jazz saw the others head snap up but didn't stop, just continued to walk down the hall. 

Whirl not following was noted down as a victory. Once he reached a corner and was capable of glancing over without bing spotted of doing so, Whirl was still standing there. His pupil as small as a pinprick and positively shaking with held back aggression. Good for him. He was use to no one if he got himself thrown into the brig again. Or the med bay this case. After all he had no chance against Jazz, he was confident. 

Wait. 

Jazz goes into a full stop, out of sight. Staring at the hallway. He left the cube with Swerve. The cube with the special spices. Swerve had been busy in the metallurgy industry before becoming a bartender. His spices were all alloy based- Oh Primus. He starts to walk again with a tight smile on his face, not daring to run and raise anyones suspicion. If the minibot actually scanned his energon. No- Why would he- Except Swerve did that sometimes especially when from other people- Primus this was annoying. 

He starts to jog a little but a noise from behind him makes him halt and turn. It wasn't Whirl. At least not alone. The orange-brownish.. Rung. Rung and Whirl were there, Rung standing in plain view and Whirl peeking from behind the corner with a sour expression. The therapist had some worried, slightly frowney look on his face. Slag, did Jazz push Whirl too far? Did Rung hear? Nono, ridiculous. How would he? Unless he'd been in one of the stalls. 

The mech gives them a happy wave and then simply disappears out of their sight with a lazy sidestep, before continuing his silent jog. He had to get back to their room and fast to make sure Swerve didn't get too nosy. He doubted it but still, better be careful. But.. hah, yeah, Swerve wouldn't check random energon, especially from him. He was pretty sure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What the frag was this?! The cube shattered against the wall, the bartender sitting on his berth with a shaken expression.  _What the frag- What the frag is this-_ He had suspected for Jazz to put  _something_ into his energon, like medication! That wasn't medication! That- That was.. drugs? There was all kinds of stuff in there that a mech should not take on a daily basis, but if he got it right, then Jazz had been  _feeding_ him with all of these.. these.. whatever the frag they were! His legs hurt- He needed to get out and see Ratchet, the other medic must have been some fragged up idiot to notice nothing! His legs weren't working. His voice hoarse and barely able to get above whisper level. 

Ok. So he'd comm someone. Only that once he tried, he only got static. He, he wasn't disabled. He'd know if he was! Try again Swerve, calm and try again.. Nothing. Nothing got through. Maybe it wa the room, Jazz had  told him once he liked to sleep in rooms that were safe from being spied on. Maybe he secured this room, but still- Alright. Off to the hallway it was then! Except his legs were.. so heavy.  _Crawl then. You just need to get in front of the door. Make it snappy!_

But what if he was panicking for no reason? What.. what if all of this was an misunderstanding. A simple mistake?  _What if it's not? Better be safe than sorry! Are you that thirsty to die for some affection?!_ No. He wasn't. So to the door it was, half crawling, half dragging himself to the door across the room. Gritting his denta and trying to think about what he was going to do once he was out. Was he going to call for help or was he going to call Jazz to demand an explanation?

Maybe he should call for some assistance in case there was something fishy go- Who would care? No one had bothered to come and check on him this entire time. Why would they care if he went away for good? What worth did he have compared to the third in command of the Autobot cause? He held no worth. Not against Jazz- Who knew? Maybe everyone knew something weird was happening and they accepted it. 

After all, being kept by one of the more powerful mechs to be pampered and whatever not sounded probably good to certain people. He knew the gold diggers of the bar would probably accept this kind of life just to be able to live in comfort and without any problems nor issues. But he couldn't- If he was sick how was he supposed.. Jazz checked all the energon he gave to Swerve. It was hard to believe that the saboteur had missed these alloy-based toxins in his fuel. 

He knew the side effects from taking them, nausea, dizzyness, exhaustion- The list went on. Taking them in small dosages wouldn't give any permanent damage but taken them regulary even in these small dosages was still not a good thing. They were really addictive too. His body could convulse and feel even worse once he stopped taking them. "Alright- Swerve, calm down a tad you're hyperventilating- I'm sure.. I'm sure there is some kind of explanation and you're just being a bother right now again." He mumbled to himself, looking up the door panel with a hopeful expression. Oh, thank Primus. He already thought this drag would never end. 

His body burned and he was tired. Swallowing repeatedly. His voice already exhausted from the weak mumbling he'd been doing. Just, gotta reach up and get the door panel- his servo hits it and usually the door would slide open and he'd free. Except for where it didn't. Right- Jazz had put the door code into the panel control so one needed to know it to get out too. For some reason he felt in his spur of paranoia that maybe he made it this way so Swerve would have a harder time getting out if he tried. 

Especially in his current state, getting up to paw in the code seemed an imposible task. His legs kept buckling and breaking back into a kneeling position, his visor flickered wildly as he fiddled helplessly around for a few clicks before finally managing to find some kind of leverage and starting to shakily and very slowly, very carefully so he wouldn't mess up and risk losing his only chance to get this fragging door to open, tap the code in. 

Ok. Done. Now he just had to- 

He's faced with the bigger mass that was his lover when the door opened, who looked with a mix of tight grin and unreadable expression down at Swerve. "..Oh?" His visor gleamed, his head lifting and tilting in the direction where the cube had shattered against the wall and left a big stain of energon that was never taken. The gig was up. His nerves were going haywire but the door was open! He grabbed to Jazz, who immediately reached out to grab Swerves hands and hold them tightly, kneeling to be on eyelevel. 

"Babe, wha's wrong? Did you slip?" If Swerve's paranoia wasn't going coocoo right now he might have believed the worried undertone of his lover. But-  _He looks so genuine. Maybe he DOESN'T know what happened to our energon!_ It just didn't add up. The symptoms he had all fitted into the description. Jazz had been the only mech giving him fuel lately and he said to Swerve he got it from the best source. The safest source. "Yeah- I just needed to-" Swerve swallows repeatedly, his voice already failing him again. 

"Wanted to go out. Roof. Ship." Never had he spoken so little words. He just- needed to get out of this room. Jazz was holding his hands so firmly it hurt. The smile of his lover had turned so wide it didn't look safe anymore and suddenly instead of feeling safe, he felt like a cyberbunny in the maw of a cyberhound. About to be crushed by the strong jaw of the creature and forgotten by everyone. So unimportant no one would even know- 

"-and I thought that we were ok pals but then he was just-" Tailgate. That was Tailgates voice. Jazz tilted his head to the side, blocking the view even more. "I dun' think you're healthy enough to go out yet, sweetling.. You should rest." His soft murmur not fitting the scary expression he wore, making Swerve hiccup in terror while staring at the saboteur with a, probably visible, fearful expression. He realized that he probably looked horrified because Jazz's expression softened and he leaned closer. "This is for the best. You trust me.. Dun' you?" Not right now. No. Or did he? 

"Heh, is that Swerve? Hey Swerve!" Oh bless Tailgate and his- Jazz swoops him up with a swift motion and turned a little to the little mech who was in company of Cyclonus. "Sorry you two, he aint feeling great. Thought we coulda go for a walk but guess he's not ready yet." What- No. He opens his mouth to protest but his face is pressed into Jazz's chassis and his voice barely comes out of his throat enough as it is. His visor sparking with fear as he felt nausea make him choke a little. The terror of what was going to happen now that Jazz probably knew that he'd been caught- 

"Aw. Maybe tomorrow then! We'll leave him in your capable servos, sir!" Tailgate gave a little salute with a snortling giggle, he was never in the army?? Cyclonus just looked at them and narrowed his optics. His voice, when he spoke up, was gruff and deep. "Is that right, Swerve?" 

The bartender swallowed repeatedly but only got a croak from his mouth which Jazz disregarded with a soft coo and chuckle. "Rest, sweetspark. I'll take care of you. We can try again tomorrow." He was lying- He was fragging lying! If that didn't spell out guilty, he didn't know what did! "I can't hear him." Cyclonus stated coldly and made a step to them before getting shooed off by Tailgate. "He's sick! Of course you can't hear him! Just let him rest, come on- we can go into the city!" 

 _Please don't leave me alone._ Please.  _I'm scared._ But his thinking wasn't telepathical- Cyclonus stared at them for a second longer before turning and starting to let Tailgate tug him down the hallway. Seemingly satisfied in his distrust towards Jazz.  _Come back- Please._ His optics already closed behind his visor without him willing them. Primus he was tired.. Hold up. 

They were in the hallway- "Now, how about you rest some more and we talk about everything after?" Jazz voice was soft and soothing. It should have calmed him down. But the saboteur wasn't smiling anymore and instead looked almost annoyed down at Swerve. "I'll forget that you tried to crawl into the hallway in your state, in favor of this being a one time thing too." Primus.. Wait- They w _ere_ in the hallway! Think fast! Jazz was already moving again- 

 Comm! He should be able to comm someone while in the hallway- who did he know? R-No Rung was a therapist he couldn't fight Jazz- violent, he- Cyclonus- He didn't have Cyclonus in his contact list. WHIRL! He had WHIRL! He immediately pings him like, a hundred time per second, except Whirl picks up at the second pick.  _::Swervester?::_ Jazz walks into the room with Swerve in his arm, setting him down on the berth before turning to the door to close it.  _::Whirl- I need hel-::_

Slam. Closed. Connection cut as soon as they were isolated again. Jazz slowly turning to Swerve and swallowing thickly. He was clearly thinking. "Frag.. now you did it, didn't you..?" Swerve blinked and stared at the other before shrinking a little into himself. "So much for forgetting about your slip up, darlin'." Jazz mumbled and rubbed over his face before walking over to a closet and shoving random things in his subspace that Swerve, personally, had never seen or noticed in his quarters before. 

"Guess I don't need this anymore." Jazz knelt in front of Swerve and reached past his head, a soft 'crunch' made him flinch and whimper trying to turn away, spotting a weird, round object that disappeared in Jazz's fingertip as if it belonged there. A.. what was it called.. spything- Had Jazz been spying on him? "P-Please-" His voice croaked out, making the mech freeze a little before he reached out again and fumble at Swerves medical ports. "Please what?" He mumbled concentrated before simply snapping them open with ease, smiling to himself.

"D-Don't hurt me?" The shakey question seemed to bring Jazz back out of whatever crazy he'd dropped into, staring with a slightly open mouth at his lover before smiling weakly and reaching out to gently stroke his cheek. "Never. Jus' lemme take care of you. Go to sleep Swerve." He felt something plug into his medical port and against his better judgement the already intense exhaustion overtook him. His vision going black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes hours but he does wake up. Once he wakes up, he feels  _burning._ Swerve looked completely confused around, finding himself no longer in his quarters but some fancy room he'd never been in before. The sickness had gone down a lot- But the arousal he'd been feeling recently had gotten so much worse. His panels had even opened in his recharge! His valve dripping on the sofft padding underneath him and his spike bobbing with every movement he made. 

 

He didn't feel good. His little perfect everything had tumbled into shards just a few hours ago and here he was, curled into a fancy berth but.. Wait! He felt better so- He just needed to get off the berth and to the door and HRK-! 

Swerve almost tore his own head from his shoulders as a collar that had been snuggly fit around his throat kept him close to the berth and far away from the door. Oh Primus what- 

"Mornin'." Swerve snapped around and stared with a somewhat absent expression at his lover, swaying a little where he stood. Jazz right next to a window with the happiest smile he'd ever seen him wear. The most.. genuine smile he'd ever seen. "How do you like your new room?" He chimed happily and strode over with a gentle sway of his hips. He realized almost immediately that Jazz's panels were also open. Oh. When did that happen?

"..My new room?" His head was slowly giving in to the cloud of lust and content that was sinking into his processor, now that the adrenaline was gone. "Yeah! Jus' look!" Jazz grabbed Swerve gently by the arm and guided him closer to the window. "Look at the view you got.. I know plenty mechs that would kill for such a nice room~." He murmured into Swerves audial, grinning into the side of his .. prizes head. Swerve didn't know if he would consider Jazz's lover still.

More like his victim. 

"I.. where are we?" Swerve got ushered to the berth and simply lifted on it, unable to miss the hungry stare his kidnapper gave him. Swallowing thickly before answering. "Home. You'll love it.. Just gotta give it a chance." His hands pulling Swerve in the middle of the berth. His hands supporting Jazz's weight as he leaned over the smaller. "How 'bout it..?" The sultry tone went straight into Swerves valve- making him whine softly as he squirmed underneath the bigger. "I'm.. scared." 

He never wanted things to end or start like this. His first time in forever he had imagined all gentle and sweet and most of all, consensual. Now here was stuck, this was everything he wanted, except it wasn't consensual. Jazz seemed about to just take him right here, and as much as his drugged out processor loved the idea, his spark was not in the mood. Unfortunately his body doesn't want to do what he wants. Instead it spreads it's legs, enlightening a bright smile on Jazz's face.

"Ohh.. Babe, I'll send you to heaven.. Jus' you wait." He mumbled before leaning down and pressing several kisses on the smaller mechs stomach. It should feel great- Somwhere it did. But the strongest emotion he felt right now was disgust- which only intensified once Jazz was suddenly between his legs and grinning up at him. "Ready?" No. "No." 

The others grin dropped a little before picking up again. "Don't worry, I'll prepare you. We go from there." It was as if Swerve said one thing but Jazz heard a completely unrelated thing. As if he didn't want to hear the truth of what the minibot was feeling right now. Suddenly he wished he'd taken Prowl up on his warning- He .. what would he have done? He had been so happy with Jazz that technically he didn't even need anyone else. 

Now he was all alone with no friends. No one would come for him. Looking outside it was already morning again, the ship would leave in two days. Without him. Why would anyone search for him after all..? 

The feeling of something wet dragging over his plush valve had him scream out and arch his back. His legs stretch out and his head spinning with intene arousal. He- He didn't want this- but the sensation didn't go away, wringing an body shaking overload off him, his voice breaking with hysterical hiccups and sobs as he tried to wield his hip away from the burn on his valve, but Jazz had his hips firmly in his hands and didn't give him the chance to get away. 

Heaven? This was hell. Because it didn't stop. Jazz pressed his face practically between Swerves folds and did things with his mouth he didn't even knew were possible, as his body convulsed and cramped he couldn't help but slowly melt into it too. Only adding to the self disgust that already amassed itself. If that only was all though. His visor is almot white from the horror, the pain and arousal rippling through his body. 

By the happy look Jazz gave him it was not over yet. No, it wasn't. He realized it with a choked noise when the mech sat up and rubbed his own spike while licking his lips clean from Swerve's juices. He looked so out of it, Swerve could only see how ecstatic Jazz was. His vision blurred as he dropped his helm and gave a weak noise. Staring blankly at the wall. 

He would have been fine laying there and doing nothing, but then the feeling of something ramming into him and wrenching another overload out of his abused private parts made him screech with pain and lust, kicking out weakly as he clawed at the collar. Staring in horror up at the mech, just yesterday, had been his everything. But not anymore. At this moment the figure in front of him spelled out the stuff nightmares were out of. Swerve's, specifically. 

Swerve just shut his visor off and prayed it'd be over soon. The minutes turned into hours and the hours into eternity, felt like it. Swerve eventually lost track of time all together and the mind break that announced his step down towards insanity and away from rational thinking was made known with him opening his mouth with a drowsy grin and rock his hips up. "M-More.." Which only got responded to with vigor and happy rumbling. 

Who ever said he needed to want to frag? If Jazz wanted to and this was the way to keep him happy, how could he deny his  _lover?_ The one who'd been taking such care of him. Since they met, Jazz had been the one to protect the bartender from any danger. The saboteur had done everything in his power to make his life so much easier and better and wholesome. For a very long time Swerve had worked and then went into his quarters to waste away. 

Not anymore, his partner had taken his sadness and turned it into content and happiness. If he had to bare with the tearing pain of his valve as payment to make his lover happy.. who was he to deny the other? Ignoring the feeling of mesh tearing and ripping he just bucked into Jazz's rough thrusting and threw his helm back with a delirious and wide grin. Shaking with arousal that was probably not even his own. Oh, he was going to be good! He could be the perfect mate that Jazz deserved! He.. He would be.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jazz didn't know what to do with himself. Staring at the smaller, now clean and free body, recharging on his berth. His relaxed demeaner was gone. For good this time. He'd gotten caught up with everything. He had taken advantage of the naive and helpless nature that made his mate. Now stuck, sitting here and feeling ..not quite guilty. But his coding had calmed down and left him to realize that he had acted like an aft. More like a sociopath.

With quiet steps he got up and slowly walked out of the room, instantly getting a bunch of frantic pings from, surprisingly, Prowl. If he answered to them they'd be able to track him down and take him in for this.. crime. He'd raped his lover after kidnapping him. He knew that Swerve had commed someone earlier thanks to his spy bug that was sitting in the others wiring. Whirl specifically, out of all people, the one person that already suspected something. 

Assuming the ex-wrecker would go ahead and blow the whistle on him for real this time he had, admittingly, panicked and grabbed Swerve and high tailed it out of there. Which had been dumb. Only people who were guilty of something ran from authorities. 

Turning a little to the fragile body curled up on the berth. Swallowing thickly. He needed Swerve to be safe. Even if it was from Jazz himself. Maybe Megatron wasn't even the worst evil when compared to Jazz. He doubted that the ex-warlord would ever busy himself with someone like Swerve at all, at least. Ratchet was on that ship too, he could maybe take care of Swerve and.. No. He doubted the medic would want to talk to him once all of this came out. 

Another ping brings him back into the presence and he looked at his HUD. The, probably, thousand ping from Prowl. If he picked up they'd find him. Find Swerve. Did he want that? No. But did he want him unsafe? No. He grits his denta before an easy smile breaks onto his lips. There was only one right answer to this situation, not for him, but the minibot recovering from his assault behind him, in his own berth. He opens the line. 

 

 

 

_::Hey Prowler.::_


	6. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because letting go isn't possible.

Swerve stood on the bridge, watching the Lost Light leave Cybertron to head off to new adventures. Without him. But this time he hadn't been forgotten. He had chosen to stay behind. After everything that happened it just didn't feel right anymore, to just leave. Go back to the bar and pretend nothing of this happened. The, now ex-bartender, leaned against the railing and watched the ship slowly head off. A tight smile on his face. He knew it probably looked like trash. He felt like trash too. 

When the minibot told everyone his decicion, surprisingly, the strongest reaction came from Whirl. Second strongest from Rung. It had been a little bit surprising but.. it was nice. Whirl actually tried to threaten Swerve to come along, saying he wasn't aware of what he was saying and confused. Maybe he was. Swerve couldn't really tell anymore but for some reason, going off into the Universe to find some legend, didn't seem that appealing anymore. 

There they went. Slowly the ship got smaller and smaller. Taking his .. ex-crew members away to the stars. Swerve looking down at his hands and clenching them before looking back up. Huffing his vents and rubbing over a scarred tissue patch he got from Ratchet personally. It was from where Jazz had forced the medical override into his ports to delete his basic programs, like communications and stuff like that.. The old medic had told him to put a lid on it and ushered him off. After a hug. 

And an apology in the name of his old friend, Jazz. 

Not many knew of what actually happened. The only people who really did, were on that ship. Flying away. Who knew if they ever came back. It wasn't Swerve's problem any longer. He was down here and probably a bit .. content with that. The entire time he thought he needed to accomplish great things and be popular to be alright with himself. Turned out that was wrong. 

He didn't need that much. Only a few things he had easy access to. Like going for a walk like this. Even at a late hour like this. Staring at the emptying streets beneath his pedes. Only a mech left and right here and there. Cybertron continued to turn, ignoring the suffering that had taken place just two days ago. Already it felt like some surreal nightmare. It had happened so fast and ended even faster. If Swerve didn't know that Jazz confessed to it once he was taken in, he would have thought he was wrong. 

Just being ridiculous again. Maybe he had a tendency to be ridiculous. Maybe, as Rung told him, he should seek out a therapist for all of this. Apparently he had matured in a way that unsettled the glassed mech. Which, also, was no longer Swerve's issue to deal with. He'd spend so much time trying to please everyone back on that ship he never got past the insecurites he carried around. It was time to throw those off. After all, that near death experience that had been presented by his own partner just recently had opened his optics. Life may be long for an cybertronian but they could also pretty easily be slaughtered. Like sheep. 

Bluestreak now owned the bar, probably with Mirage. They probably would even rename it but, eh, he had a new shot down here. Prowl had talked to him and stated that they'd offer financial support until he found something. He refused it. Didn't need it. Swerve didn't have much but enough to remain over water before his funds ran out, the creds he had worked hard for. With a somewhat satisfied hum he continued to stare at the sky. 

They really were gone now and he was not. With a somewhat resigned huff he does admit that he'll miss them. The minibot hopes that one day he will meet them again and show them a new mech. Whatever they had hoped for or whatever they had wanted, Swerve had tried to be that. But next time they'd see each other he'd be his own person without letting people step all over him as if he was their personal, fragging carpet. 

"Ey there, lover 'o mine." 

He perks a little and turns. Staring at the somewhat sheepish looking saboteur, who was leaning against the railing of the stairs he must have walked up to get all the way up here. Jazz wasn't that easy to read. Usually. But right now he looked like an open bundle of nerves about to hop off this darn bridge. "Hey." Swerve replies with a smile, turning around completely. Still couldn't stop that damn smiling. His cheek were already hurting. 

"..You lied to tha' authorities. How come?" The saboteur started to walk over to the smaller bot, looking at him with a mixture of curiousity and caution. After all, Swerve might have some sick revenge plans. Hah. As if. He wasn't the type, Jazz would fit that picture more than him, to be honest. He'd trust his lover to torture someone because of a grudge. "Does it matter? They believed me, didn't they?" Shoving all the fault onto himself. 

He had told them he went into heat and triggered Jazz's mating protocolls. Which wasn't an actual punishable offense. People went crazy when they got a whiff of a nice set of heat musk. Good thing it happened so rarely under their kind. Barely at all. But it did happen sometimes. With elder mechs. Like an mech made four million years ago. Like with an mech like Swerve. "It does to me." 

Of course it did. "I love you." Swerve looked up at Jazz, his visor glimmering and dimming shortly after. "I love you enough to not let you rot in that dumb jail." - "I raped and abused ya." Jazz lowered himself on one knee to be able to be on optic level with the ex-bartender. "I'm aware, believe it or not, I was there when it happened." Jazz's visor blinked and he chuckled emptily. "Is that why you're so.. quiet..?" Quiet? 

Guess he didn't talk that much right now. He used to love babbling away. "Rung told me that I'm probably still in shock. That it's probably going to return eventually once I've processed it." Even if he didn't feel as if there was much to process at the moment, he knew he was wrong about that. Of course there was much to process right now. His mind just hadn't caught up with that yet. "Tha's gud. I like your babbling." Jazz stated after a short moment, which made Swerve snortle and rub over his face.

"You better, since you're going to be stuck with it once it does come back. With my babbling in a bar." He gives a sharp jab at the others chassis, making him flinch a bit, his expression slightly confused and dumbfounded before smiling a lot softer. "How you wanna call it?" Mh. Food for thought. 

"Swerve's. Duh." Jazz barked out a laughter and leaned a little closer, his visor glimmering brightly. "Sounds good. I'm in." He seemed hesitant about getting any closer so Swerve just huffed and leaned over to press a chaste kiss on the others lips. Quick and harmless. The saboteurs face lit up like a torch and he hummed. "That's good. Wanna go home?" Swerve walked around Jazz, towards the stairs. "Eh- You already have an apartment?" He questioned as he hurried after the smaller.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm crashing at your place. Say hi to your new roomie." Swerve replied with a coy smile up at Jazz who stopped walking and looked dumbfounded again for a second before breaking into loud laughter, jogging after Swerve and wrapping his arm around the others shoulderpiece without having to crouch. 

"Sounds good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> My first finished fanfiction that had more than one chapter.   
> I'm proud.  
> Even if the ship isn't really that popular. I had fun.   
> Thanks for everyone's feedback and support and thanks for sticking around to read this bullshit.


End file.
